Eris and the Heir of Hybern
by cfishy
Summary: Alternate storyline and end of ACOWAR We know that Hybern had twin niece and nephew that Feyre dispatched, but they were not the heir(s) of the kingdom. In this Fanfiction, it focuses on the princess, prince, Eris, and Tamlin, but includes the inner circle. Picking up towards the end of ACOWAR, so it has spoilers and a few changes from all four books.
1. Chapter 1: The Final Battle

Eris and the Heir of Hybern

Preface:

Eris and the Heir of Hybern

Alternate storyline and end of ACOWAR

We know that Hybern had twin niece and nephew that Feyre dispatched, but they were not the heir(s) of the kingdom. In this Fanfiction, it focuses on the princess, prince, Eris, and Tamlin, but includes the inner circle. Picking up towards the end of ACOWAR. Since it starts towards end of what is available in the series, almost everything will be a spoiler, but somethings will different as I have added characters who I think would interact wonderfully with slightly changed goings on. I suggest not reading until you've finished the series (including ACOFAS, as some things line up there too). I've also taken it upon myself to give names to the various characters that Maas has not yet.

Characters that I have named, that previously existed without names:

Lady of Autumn court: Helena

Other Autumn court heirs: Murphy, Finn, and Cranny

 **Xaria**

She stood to the left of her father. Xerxes, her brother on the right. She was given explicate instructions to stay on the cliff and defend the Cauldron, but she had told her father she wouldn't let Xerxes fight alone. He had also ordered her brother and her to use their powers to fortify the shields held in place around their army. The army that could do laps around the Prythian one.

Her brother had done his best to slow the troops training, but many preferred her cousins as generals. Her brother was too soft, and she was not involved enough. Of course, her role had been to play the docile- unwed female, ready to cement an alliance with marriage, if the other territories didn't have enough of an incentive to join her father. She, however, had played the card Azriel had given her. He was clear on the specific things to allude to in certain courts. She spread discord when she was off gaining supporters, to ensure that she failed at just that.

Her father was tyrant, but her father still. She could defy him for the rest of her eternal life and he would still love her, maybe that's why she or Xerxes hadn't killed him yet.

The shields buckled, and a glamor was ripped away. She had told Azriel not share any plans of their with her or her brother for fear of her father finding out. Their vanguard was simply three creatures, but she knew that Rhysand was not fool enough to send two fae into the fray if they were not as monstrous as the third looked. One of the high lords misted the middle of her father's force.

Across their father, she locked eyes with her brother. Who nodded his agreement with their laid out plan. He ran off the cliff, she watched as he flipped and landed in the thick black ash that once been their troops. The ground shook from the impact, but she knew her brother was fine. She then backed up a step and ran to edge of the rocks. The air blew the single piece of hair that was too short for her braid out of it confining hold. She hit the ground next to brother hard enough her whole body balked.

Before she was even standing, her father's troops were roaring for blood. They believed that hole that had been ripped in their middle was compensated for by the royal twins. If they had fought for Hybern, then it probably would have been.

She looked up to the hill across from their cliff, over the warriors that had began to charge at her, and pointed one of swords at the figure clouded in darkness. It was a reminder of her promise to fight for good, though to anyone else, to her father, it looked like a promise of death.

They stood far enough back in the lines that the Prythian troops would never reach them. The gap had been hastily filled by a few lines of soldiers. How kind to divvy up the forces and commanders for them.

"I'll see you in ten commanders," Xerxes winked, then winnowed to where the closest commander was. Xaria, as always went left.

Youngh was closest, the vile female. Xaria had her swords enchanted by her father, who for all his faults was brilliant. Almost all wards would do nothing against her weapon. Youngh was young for a commander, so Xaria didn't even blink between the time it took for her to winnow to her, stab her through the neck, and winnow again.

Before she reached he next target, the Cauldron lit up. Everyone seemed to freeze, to turn to the source. She had not been drawn to it, as Feyre had, as Azriel had insisted that power had a pull on her. The Cauldron felt like any pot to her, until now. Now she wanted to winnow back to father to put a stop to this pure power, to use the power for herself.

The light was blinding, and detrimental. Where thousands of the infamous Illyrians had been, now it was only ash, ash so close to what the high lords had done to her countrymen. This time the ash drifted down, it got in their mouths, their eyes.

She watched her target draw his weapon before she pounced. He deflected her first blow with the gauntlet on his wrist, but Xaria had already brought the other sword and it cut through the armor easier than it should had been.

A blow landed on her head and she hit the ground on all fours. The air behind her whistled in warning of another blow and so she flipped over, bringing her blades up in an cross. He glamoured himself to hide from her. Likely he saw her take Youngh's life.

She scrambled to her feet, the blade of her opponent bouncing off her shields in the process. She engaged in a volley of metal that was slow compared to her usual spats with her brother. When she let the commander think she stumbled, he raised his sword hard enough to break through her shields. She twisted under him and stabbed him upwards, through the neck, then twisted the knife and cut off his spinal cord.

If he had known of her change in allegiance, then the others likely did now.

She winnowed to the next one. Wettina's giant frizzy hair was contained in her helmet for once.

"Xaria, are you really betraying your father, or just following your brother's lead?" Wettina was pleading. She was a favorite of father's, and would that if she killed me.

Xaria began circling the much older female. There were two fae her brother and her had been worried about, but they had been on separate sides, so they had deemed it achievable. Had the two been closer together Xaria would have insisted on doing this with her brother.

"I'm sure your father would forgive you if you laid down your weapons and returned to his side now. No one liked Youngh." Wettina bared her teeth, sharp and still white. By the end of the day they might be stained red.

"I would rather lose my life than my probity." And grinned just as terribly. Before we could connect a series of horns sounded, and troops flooded over the hill. Tam of course, and whoever else he dug up.

She struck as I let myself search for Tamlin the crowd. I blocked, but the next blow was already coming and it smashed into my face. I swung almost blindly for her in my fit of pain and heard the contact of metal, but that didn't mean much. I usually preferred to clip my blades together, hilt to hilt, but it was impractical in the chaos of the battle. Here, at the back of the troops, against someone better than me, I had the room and need. I snapped them together with magic and flipped it over in my palm. I swung, and took my advance. Step after step, I forced her to the wall of the cliff, she evaded me maiming her, but could not compete with the speed enough to gain back ground.

I set my self into a position to finish her when the two figured appeared in my peripheral. I reached for one of the endless knifes I had strapped to me and flicked it into her throat, immediately turning to engage to the newcomers. Four of the remaining seven commanders on my side had come.

"Princess, stop and we will return you to your father. You don't know what you are doing, your brother has manipulated you." One of them said.

"Clearly you don't know me very well, my brother follows me." I spat each word. It was an effort to keep up with the four of them, but since I was back against the wall only two could attack at a time. Darkness swirled around one them and he disappeared, appearing right behind me. He was slow to winnow, giving me the chance to prepare. I had already cocked my elbow and drove it straight into his nose. Unfortunately, I was battling Hybern commanders not normal fae. The blow did nothing to hurt him and he kicked me off my feet. I lashed out with my mind, seeking to take control of their actions, but was met with an assault against my own mental defenses.

My arms were yanked so hard I couldn't see. A force landed on my back and my face was pressed into the grass, thick with ash. The pressure let up slightly and I sucked in as much air as possible. My arms were wrenched backwards, even more. I screamed, not loud enough to avoid the sound I knew was coming. Both my arms twisted against the tendons holding them in the sockets and popped out backwards. Backwards always hurt a lot more than forwards. Again, my vision was riddled with spots, I focused on my breathing, oxygen would help.

"Xaria," a voice mumbled. I opened my eyes and saw glistening purple armor. Matching to mine.

"Xerxes," I groaned. He wiped the ash out of my eyes and away from my mouth. He was bloodier than me already.

"This will hurt, but not as much as it did before." He said and nodded to someone behind him.

Someone again grasped both my arms, but this time their hands were gentle. Both my arms pushed back into the socket, not in union. I sat on heels, and twisted my arms, feeling how much, I would have to restrict until they healed later. I nodded once, then took in my surroundings.

"TAM!" I bounced up from the ground and threw my very battered arms around him. I released him quickly as fae were dying and we needed to help. I pecked him the cheek. "Thank you," I said to him, then turning to my brother and another high fae who had also come. This male was remarkably clean for a battle. I shot a questioning look to Xerxes who shrugged. "And thank you." I said.

I retrieved my weapons and made back for the main host. I knew at least two of them would follow me, I knew because even if they didn't trail me, we would all head right for the most dangerous spot.

Xerxes blew his way into the back troops. I followed, Tam at my back, until we were surrounded. The red-headed male was fast but not as skilled. The four of us, back to back quickly found a rhythm. Tam would swipe at their heads and I would bury my blade in their torsos, then turn and do the do the same to whoever the red-head was battling. My brother was defending the other side with only the occasional swipe from Tam or the other male.

We shifted slowly, leaving a fat trail of bodies behind. Soon we had made to the other side of the left field conflict. Positioned slightly higher than the rest of the field, we could see the massacre.

"Xaria," Xerxes murmured, facing behind me. An order to report.

"small group, fifteen approaching upwards." I countered.

"Remnants of the battalion we cut through, large group, a few hundred, approaching quickly." He said to my report.

"Wanna switch?" I offered.

The red head let out a sound that resembled a whimper. I did not dare role my eyes.

"Yes," Xerxes said, turning my dislike of male into fear for my brother.

I took notice that the red male, who had been slightly in front of me on the other side now switched his angle and stepped slightly in front in of me again.

"Don't bother," I said to him. Not only was I better than him in probably every form of combat, the soldiers wouldn't even make it to my blade.

"I would think that your injuries-" he started, blubbering.

I snapped my blades into one, and raised my now free hand. I flicked my wrist, and the onslaught misted away. I quirked a smile at him. Then turned to survey the ground with my brother.

"You missed one," I said lightly. Pointing to where a white winged monster battled our charms commander.

"You missed three," he said and pointed to where Rhysand was being assaulted by three of our commanders, much further away.

"I'll get him," I said and brandished my warded blade in the charmer's direction, "then help you."

Xerxes nodded, and winnowed away. I couldn't winnow to my opponent, he was too well protected. I spun on my heel and surveyed the red-head.

"Can I barrow that?" I asked sweetly, tapping his shield.

"Yeah," he said and slide it off his arm, handing it to me. I handed it to Tam, flat. Then started to walk away from the rise.

"I'm aiming for the one attacking the white…thing." I called. Tamlin angled himself accordingly and told the other male to take the other side of the shield. They knelt, placing the shield on their shoulders. I would be getting a lift from their whole body.

I sprinted towards them, stepping higher just at the right time, and my foot slammed down on the shield. All three of us pushing against it so I could land far enough. I lifted my double ended sword over my head.

The impact from this jump hurt worse. For one, I landed on someone, my arms were screaming in the effort, and the males had flung me hard. The charmers body crumbled beneath my landing and thrust the enchanted blade into his back. I made eye contact with the white beast who nodded in thanks. I blew the infernal chunk of hair, now bloody, out of my eyes, and winnowed to my brother. The other two were here now, but the commanders weren't. My brother had shifted down a way and was tagging fae who once were trained by him. I joined the line next to Tam.

A roar split the raging of the battle. I was used to Tamlin, and knew all of his roars. This was something much more powerful. A glowing dragon dove for the ground. It blasted through the ranks only feet away. I lifted a shield around the three of us. It should have been four. Xerxes was too far away. He was right in the line of the creatures breath.

"Xerxes!" I screamed and ran for him. For where my brother was still fighting. Giant hands wrapped around my middle. I screamed and kicked backwards, firmly landing the blow. The male dropped me and we hit the ground, but I was already scrambling to my feet.

"Xaria, no." Tamlin called from behind. I got my feet under me only to be knocked out. The imprint of fire branded the blackness.


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath of the Battle

Eris and the Heir of Hybern

Preface:

Eris and the Heir of Hybern

Alternate storyline and end of ACOWAR

We know that Hybern had twin niece and nephew that Feyre dispatched, but they were not the heir(s) of the kingdom. In this Fanfiction, it focuses on the princess, prince, Eris, and Tamlin, but includes the inner circle. Picking up towards the end of ACOWAR. Since it starts towards end of what is available in the series, almost everything will be a spoiler, but somethings will different as I have added characters who I think would interact wonderfully with slightly changed goings on. I suggest not reading until you've finished the series (including ACOFAS, as some things line up there too). I've also taken it upon myself to give names to the various characters that Maas has not yet.

Characters that I have named, that previously existed without names:

Lady of Autumn court: Helena

Other Autumn court heirs: Murphy, Finn, and Cranny

 **Xaria**

I was in a red tent. I was wearing clean clothes. I didn't know where my brother was, here or the Otherworld.

I sat up, it was a small tent. With only one cot. Likely the Hybren supplies were burnt, my tent and things along with them. Only one cot meant they had extra tents for my brother and I to be sperate, or…

I didn't hurt anywhere, so Tamlin must have kept me in a magical sleep until I healed and the battle calmed down. I lifted the flap to the tent, "Xaria, you're awake. Good we have a meeting to go to." Tamlin said then grasped my hand. We winnowed in front of a building that my father had taken precious time destroying. My brother and I had done most it, actually. There was a chest of things I had grabbed before blowing half of it to the Cauldron. It was hidden in the wine cellar, under the ground.

"Xaria, you should know somethings before we go in there." Tamlin started.

"There are a lot of things I would like know actually," I said icily.

"Xerxes is dead, there wasn't anything left either. Your father was beheaded by Feyre's sister, and more allies, more humans, showed up before Armen did that."

I scoffed, "is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Also, Rhysand died." Tamlin gritted.

"Oh, I bet Feyre is happy with that." I said lightly. Tamlin was liable to explode if she was mentioned at the wrong time or in the wrong way, or sometimes just at all. It had only been a few months since he even knew girl.

"He was remade, like Feyre. So, he's just fine." Tamlin spit, his claws slid out and instantly back in.

"The meetings purpose is?"

"I don't know. I'm sure it will be a pleasant affair." Tamlin said sarcastically. "If you're not ready to, uh, go." He started to offer, but I rolled my eyes.

A high lord who by his white attire was the creature I helped, waved me over. I wedged myself between him and Tamlin. Feyre talked forever, Tamlin growling at almost every word. I kept smacking him in the arm to quiet him. It was truly a different story coming from her.

"Princess, would you like to share?" Another person asked.

"Or is queen now?" The human queen asked.

"No," I said simply. "but if my brother hadn't been barbecued he would be king." I pointed to Armen. "But I don't blame her. I blame my father." The bodies around Armen had tensed and untensed with my words.

"Since I am not a male I cannot directly inherit Hybern. I have to complete trials and marry." I explained. Everyone shifted uncomfortably. "The trials are meant so that no female will ever hold the highest title in the country."

"And if you fail?" The human asked again, "what will happen to the leadership of the country?"

"If I don't take the trials and stay princess, I'll be able to appoint the advisors and most fae in command. If I lose the trials, I will die, and you will have another war sooner than the last one." I quipped.

"Can you pass them?" Mor asked, cutting into the end of my explanation.

"Of course," I responded tersely.

"Don't use that tone with her, we don't know you or your skills." Feyre fired back. "With brother not making it through the battle it's fully reasonable to question your skill."

They were all still drained from the battle. And it was so easy to act in anger.

I started my mental assault on Rhys before I even got to my feet. The rest I froze with my mind. I couldn't hold them long. I grasped Feyre by throat and slammed her against the crumbling wall.

"Do not forget, that he had a body to come back to." I said pointing in Rhys's face as I hissed the words into Feyre's. "You should not speak to me with that tone, when even Amanatha was afraid of my visits under the mountain." I slammed her head against the wall again and walked back to my place in the walls. Dropping the control on the Night Court.

"Eris, I believe that's your problem now." someone snickered.

"What?" I asked, feigning calm.

"Oh!" Mor let out a bellow of a laugh. Everyone shifted uncomfortably again.

"Eris claimed you as his mate." Tamlin said low enough that only the fae could hear.

"Who is that?" I said punctuating each word. I did not dare look around.

"I think you might remember hyperextending my knee." The red headed male, well one of them, stepped forward. He was still in terrible shape.

"I think you might remember getting in my way." I shot back.

"I take it back, I do like her." Mor mumbled.

I cocked my head to side, sizing the male up. He was attractive, I couldn't deny that, which was good thing because if he actually was my mate I would hate to have an ugly one. I felt no bond, nothing to tie me to him. I rolled my eyes and shook my head turning instead to Feyre.

"Shall I tell you what you missed?" I simpered. Of course, it was rude. The only thing she had done wrong was defend her friend by using my brother. Xerxes was better at many things than me, combat among them. I was dreading the empty halls of the royal apartments and his unfulfilled duties that would cause me to break later. If I wanted these people as ally I would have to play along, for awhile at least.

"Please," was all Feyre said.

"In the first war I was too young to fight, and much of it was done in Hybern. So, my father dumped me in Spring Court to await his victory. My brother mostly stayed in the war camps to learn. Tamlin and I mostly tormented the sentinels that tormented the humans." I paused.

"After we lost the war my father called me back to Hybern where I was forced to fight my brother until we were a bloody pulp. For a century that is all I did. The following years, my father sent me out as a not-so subtle spy. I was to win allegiances, test the measure of our allies, who wanted to be our allies. I flitted through courts for a long time, returning to Hybern often. It is exhausting to winnow from the continent to Hybern. It was not long until my father ordered me to change my goals, to stop probing and start asking questions about the war that would come to pass. I was not trying to do a good job, but the other courts jumped at the first mention of taking land back. And when Amanatha left the castle for Prythian," I drew another breath.

"There was little I could do. War was coming and even though I knew her slight plans for the courts I didn't know what she would to Tam or innocence fae in the courts. I was not concerned with the well-being of the other lords, I'll admit, your skills and trickery were supposed to be legendary. You should have seen through her. Since she was incredibly vile, my father lusted after her. I began visiting under the mountain, under the guise of winning her heart for my father. She could not send me away, torture me, or anything similar. I brought prisoners from the dungeons in Hybern, fae who did the worst of wrongs, faeries that actually deserved her talents. I created harmless challenges, hosted parties, and handed out back handed compliments. All while never learning the names of any of you. Then, my father discovered the missing book. I was banned from the mountain by both Amanatha and my father . He sent me instead after rumors of the Cauldron. My brother had been heading that adventure."

"And the priestesses in the temples, when you went to get the pieces of the Cauldron?" Cassian pressed.

"I did not retrieve the Cauldron, I went looking for the clues that would lead us to it." I corrected.


	3. Chapter 3: Eris's Mate

Eris and the Heir of Hybern

Preface:

Eris and the Heir of Hybern

Alternate storyline and end of ACOWAR

We know that Hybern had twin niece and nephew that Feyre dispatched, but they were not the heir(s) of the kingdom. In this Fanfiction, it focuses on the princess, prince, Eris, and Tamlin, but includes the inner circle. Picking up towards the end of ACOWAR. Since it starts towards end of what is available in the series, almost everything will be a spoiler, but somethings will different as I have added characters who I think would interact wonderfully with slightly changed goings on. I suggest not reading until you've finished the series (including ACOFAS, as some things line up there too). I've also taken it upon myself to give names to the various characters that Maas has not yet.

Characters that I have named, that previously existed without names:

Lady of Autumn court: Helena

Other Autumn court heirs: Murphy, Finn, and Cranny

 **Eris**

After the meeting, Xaria practically ran out of the house. Tamlin trailed her heels like a hound. It took all of his self-control not call after his mate, to stop her, to make her see him.

He did not have to use his imagination as to where his mate was. The bank that her father was decapitated at overlooked the field where her brother had died. She was wearing Autumn Court colors. Icy blonde hair now loose and ghostly in the dark. Even sitting in the dark, she was the most beautiful female in the world.

"I haven't cried in all of my memory. I haven't felt the need to. Faeries go away, somewhere, it's just how it is. The hole they leave suck, but there's never been anyone I cared enough about to dwell on it." She said lightly. He watched the clothe tighten around her shoulders as she sucked in a huge breath.

With his injuries he knew he was not quiet, but still he was surprised that she acknowledged his presence at all. He crossed the rest of the distance. She offered her hand, to help him settle on the ground with her.

"Never?" he prompted.

She drew a shaky breath. "Well, when hit really hard I tear up a little." She amended with a tense smile. "When our mother died, Xerxes cried for hours, for days. I sat there, made him eat, cleaned him up. I just, didn't feel like crying. When Amanatha set the curse on Tam I was so angry, but I just did my best to help. I never felt like I had to cry. I never thought it would help me." She drew another labored breath.

"And now?" he prompted, fighting the urge to take her hand, to pull her closer.

She shook slightly, eye's clenched as if that would keep the tears at bay. She lifted fingers to her eyes and pressed them down. She pulled them away after a breath and they shone, wet in the white light.

"It should have been me, he would actually know how to run the kingdom." She whispered.

"No, it would have been both of you, then we would be in even more trouble." He responded instantly. She turned to look at him, finally to see him. The tears in her eyes made that impossible. "I believe that you will do an amazing job, that you will set Hybern on the right track."

"Are you saying this because you want to be king." She hissed, blinking the last of her tears away.

"No, I'm saying it because the world needs someone dedicated to Hybern, someone who can help the humans and the fae learn to live with each other, in the same world."

"My brother-"

"Is dead, he is. You have to decide to pick up the crown or not." Eris finished.

"I have to." She said confidently enough, that he nodded. She slid her legs out from under her and leaned down into his lap and cried. He cradled her head, smoothed her hair. Every sniffle broke his heart, every tear not only stained his clothes with wet, but drove him to search for a solution. A solution where the problem was a dead brother. A dead twin. It was hours before she offered anymore words.

"I don't where my tent is." She said quietly.

"Our tent," Eris corrected firmly, "is the second largest red tent." He pointed in the general direction of the green and red tents that peppered the outskirts of the camp.

"Can you just winnow us there?" She asked miserably. He reached for hand and laced his fingers through it. Even twisted in the position that they were, it worked perfectly. He put them in the floor, the cot was nowhere big enough for them to lay perpendicular as they were.

He watched her stand, wiping blades of grass off herself. When he didn't do the same she sketched her brow at him.

"I'm a little stiff."

"Because of your injury?" She smiled lightly at his expense.

"Or course." He said with a much gusto as he could manage, then took her outstretched hand.

"How old are you?" she asked suddenly meeting his eyes. They were both standing, hands still locked.

"498" he responded quicker than what could be called causal. She scared him and aroused him all at once. If she had asked him to run off the cliff he would have done it just for one nod of approval. He had called Tamlin a dog at her heels, but Eris knew he was much, much worse.

"Is there food?" she said, lifting her prefect eyebrows.

"uh," not where he thought this conversation was going. "Yeah, I'll be right back."

"I can get it, just tell me where." She protested.

"No, my brothers are, well, no. I will get it." He fumbled.

"I think I handle a few males." She shot back.

"I'm sure you could, but you don't have to." Eris said and hobbled out of the tent.

He returned with a heaping bowl of oatmeal, and extra ingredients in little pots. She scooped a bite into her mouth and scrunched up her face. Then proceeded to eat the rest. Even being unconscious and not eating for two days couldn't make the camp food tolerable. She gave her thanks then turned to the bed, or cot.

"I'll sleep on the floor." He offered

"You're injured." She shook her head.

"You're a princess, and my mate so, you won't be sleeping on the floor."

"There are no blankets," she stated, almost in disbelief, "How do you sleep without blankets?"

"It's the middle of summer," Eris answered.

"But," She grumbled more words to herself, then sat in the middle of the cot. She closed her eyes and heaved a big sigh. "We can just share it."

Eris wanted nothing more than to jump on the cot and lay with Xaria. Instead he gathered her bowl and set it outside the tent, then crossed to the back corner of the tent. He had his back to Xaria, but he could swear he felt her eyes boring into him as he painfully shucked off his shoes, and pulled his shirt over his head. He turned around.

She was indeed watching him closely. He gave her a lazy grin. She leaned forward and gave him an expectant look. She clearly did not know how he usually slept. He doubted that would go over well, or maybe…

"Are you going to change, or are you ready to sleep?" Eris pressed, too far. Even before the words were out of his mouth his nerves shot up. She would smell the fear, the nervousness on him.

"Change into what? My things were burned." She said sweetly, moving past him to the cot.

"Well, you don't have to wear anything if you're more comfortable that way." Eris said automatically.

She snorted. "I'm not sure that's a good idea in the middle of a war camp." She joked. Eris summoned one of his larger shirts and it dropped into her hands. Eris took his time fluffing the pillows and laying down on the cot. Anything that made more noise than the changing female behind him.

"Could you have picked anything less territorial?" She said finally. Indeed, he had brought a shirt embroidered with the Autumn Court symbol over the whole of the fabric. He let himself turn to look at her. His shirt was large enough that any hint of what her torso looked like was gone, but where the shirt stopped, was perfect. Like her legs could not have looked better to complement her powerful frame.

"It is that thickest one I had." He said simply. She crossed over to the cot and plopped down unceremoniously. Like on the cliff, she curled up and used Eris as a pillow.

After only a moment she broke the silence, "You're really warm, is this infected?" She pulled the waistband of his shorts down an inch to see the half healed incision he had received early in the battle.

"No, it's not infected." He said struggling to breathe, having her hands on his bare chest was too much.

"Then what's wrong with you?" She demanded, still holding his shorts down to see the wound.

"I'm just really warm."

"No one is that warm."

"I am fine," he started, then lit his fingers on fire.

"Right, Autumn Court." She nodded to herself, clearly thinking about something else already.

"Xaria," he chided. Her eyes shot to his, alert. He heart rate pounded loud enough he knew she could hear. Her eyes were still puffy and red from crying. "We should sleep." Slowly she removed her fingers from his side, and leaned back down into the crook of his arm.

"I'll take them back tomorrow," she murmured, as if she didn't know if he was awake.

"Who?"

"The Hybern soldiers,"

"They are all gone." He stated flatly, "fled or killed."

"Then I will go home tomorrow." She stated calmly.

"Autumn Court can also be your home." He said to the roof of the tent.

"I was thinking that you would visit Hybern when your duties were sorted out."

"Oh," Eris said, mostly in disbelief.

"An official invitation to Hybern palace." She announced.

"I have never been."


	4. Chapter 4: Learning New Things

Eris and the Heir of Hybern

Preface:

Eris and the Heir of Hybern

Alternate storyline and end of ACOWAR

We know that Hybern had twin niece and nephew that Feyre dispatched, but they were not the heir(s) of the kingdom. In this Fanfiction, it focuses on the princess, prince, Eris, and Tamlin, but includes the inner circle. Picking up towards the end of ACOWAR. Since it starts towards end of what is available in the series, almost everything will be a spoiler, but somethings will different as I have added characters who I think would interact wonderfully with slightly changed goings on. I suggest not reading until you've finished the series (including ACOFAS, as some things line up there too). I've also taken it upon myself to give names to the various characters that Maas has not yet.

Characters that I have named, that previously existed without names:

Lady of Autumn court: Helena

Other Autumn court heirs: Murphy, Finn, and Cranny

 **Eris**

When I woke up she was gone. She had taken his shirt. There was a note on the table.

 _ **Left for Hybern, I'm claiming right to throne. That means I'll have to marry if I live through trials. Decide if I'll be marrying you or another male, soon please.**_ **–HRH Xaria**

As if he would let his mate marry another male. Whatever the implications or requirements to be married to her were, he would do it. With or without his father's approval. Though, he would ask him first. The tents were gone. All of them had packed up, excluding the humans. His was the sole red tent in the field. His father very much wanted Xaria under his control. He had let them sleep in, under the assumption that they got very little sleep.

Eris used magic to fold up the tent and winnowed to Autumn. He left the tent in the courtyard, and walked right through the gilded palace to his father's office.

"Done so soon?" Beron asked, jovially.

"I thought you were supposed to go into a frenzy." His brother crooned.

"We talked." Eris gritted. "Nothing more."

The three of his brother laughed sickly.

"That's very sweet of you. She is likely distraught with her brother's death." His mother said from behind him. She approached and patted him on the shoulder. "What's this?" Before he could say anything, she ripped the note from his hand. She read it quickly then handed it to father.

"You'll marry her of course." His father, no question, no room for debate.

"Maybe you should invite her for dinner, Hybern might feel empty, after the war." His mother suggested lightly, then tiptoed out the way she came. She couldn't stay for too long, or say too much. Sad, but it was normal for centuries.

"Yes, go now. Help her rule. Hybern should be your priority. They will benefit us in the long run." His father dismissed him with a wave of his hand. No point fighting it now. Instead of instantly going to Hybern he bathed, dressed, sent his armor and sword away with a servant, ate food that wasn't mush. It was a few hours later that he felt confident enough to go her.

He winnowed outside the castle. He did not know what wards would be on the ancient structure.

People were all over the place. No one paid him any mind as he wandered into the bony white walls. The guards lining the doors to only one of the entry ways to him where princess Xaria was.

There, at the head of the table sat his mate. She wasn't wearing his shirt.

"Eris," She said coolly. A clear sign that she would not be herself at her court. "You have come much sooner than I expected."

"I thought you might want an answer to your question." He said teasingly.

"If you had all the information than I would say yes, but while the question has been posed, you don't know requirements of either choice." She said dismissively.

"I don't care." I said, forcing the calm figure.

"Monrt, make the lists I specified, complete this time. Trent, you will send out the proclamation, to every court. Warren, organize the interviews with guards and soldiers. Duchess, I expect everything to be on schedule."

"You don't get to boss me around, just yet." The female who was obviously related to Xaria said with a roll of her eyes.

"Princess, the matter of the wounded…" a small male said from the end of the table.

"Heal them, then get them out of my castle, if they want to stay on as soldiers they have to pass the interview. Otherwise send them home with pay." Xaria said with a wave of her hand. "I have never seen the accounts, you know how much we can afford."

"Yes, your highness." The male said then departed with the rest of the pack.

When Eris was certain that they were alone he crossed to her. "I thought you didn't have ruling down."

"I have bossing people around down. All the rest is just a guess." She sighed heavily and set her head against the back of the of her chair.

"What did you mean?" he asked quietly.

"I assume you're inclined to marrying me," she asked, he nodded his agreement. "You have a choice then, in your title. If you become king consort, you will have to give up your right to Autumn. As prince consort, any children we have would be higher rank than you, but Autumn will still be in yours. The first year of ruling, which will also mark the first year of our marriage must be spent entirely in Hybern. Then there's the usually peacock affairs of court that you will be expected at." She recited.

"Which title would you have me assume." He asked politely.

She took in his measure. They really did not know each other very well. "You called your brothers monsters," she started, he nodded along with her words. "You obviously think you would be a better fit for the court. You obviously care about it. It would be complicated and busy, but I would never ask you to give up Autumn. Of course, that's if you can handle an heir technically being able to boss you around."

"Ahh, but you'll boss both of us around."

"Probably," she admitted.

"My mother asked you to join us for dinner." Eris said changing the topic.

"a request or a demand?" She said, staring at her nails. There was still blood under them.

"A request, more on my father's part." Eris danced around the obvious.

"He wants to control me, control the island?"

"Yes," Eris breathed again.

"I'll go then." She announced. "I have a few things to attend to, you're welcome to stay, wander around or ask whoever for a tour."

"You don't want help?"

"I can't have you controlling me, or appearing to." She said bluntly, then pushed her chair back and made to leave the council room.

A few hours later Eris was shepherded across a covered bridge to another building, just as large as the main castle but not as tall. In this other building, there was no people, no servants or courtiers. There was loud music coming from the end of the hall. He followed the sound down the hallway's covered in paintings. Each a member of the royal family. At the end of the hall there was a painting with a thin black sheet over it. He could see the slightly tinted form of Xerxes. The door was open, he could physically go in. There were no wards that stopped him in the threshold and most royal chambers had many doors, so there would be no harm in walking through the first one. The music made him want to keep moving. He walked through the door. The walls were painted in swirls of color, every shade of every color all swirling and fading into the next. The paint even when over the trim, the doors, and bookshelves. The center of the room had a sunken circle, it was filled with padding and pillows. There were three doors. Only one was open.

Xaria was buttoning her sleeve. The white flowing fabric joined in three buttons on either side, one at the shoulder, elbow and wrist. Her pants were a dark red leather that would surely piss his father off. Female's should wear dresses to formal events, but this dinner was likely to be a battle in its own right. He had also never seen Xaria in a dress, and he was certainly not going to start complaining.

"Xaria," He called, still in the sitting room.

"Yeah, come in." She yelled without turning.

"You might want a cloak, it's not summer everywhere." He added nervously. She hummed her response. Her closet was as big as the sitting room. She disappeared between the rows of fabric, all organized by color.

"I don't know their names." She said when she returned to him. She reached out a hand to winnow away.

"Well they get smaller they are, the younger they are. So, in descending order is Murphy, Finn, Cranny, and Lucien won't be there. My mother and father you should use titles, but Beron and Helena, if not." Eris supplied quickly. "My father expects much from our relationship. If he presses or asks you should dance around giving or telling him anything concrete."

"Why are you telling me this?" Her hand was still in his. He stroked his thumb across it.

"He bullies everyone, but I don't want to see you beat up by him."

"I know that parents can be difficult, but I hope that you don't let him bully everyone." She said icily.

He had no words to that. He had never helped his brother's, his mother, and unless the courtiers would provide valuable alliances later he avoided them and their punishment. So, he just gripped her hand tighter and winnowed out.

He watched the surprise on her face. Autumn was very colorful. The trees were the richest shades of red, orange and yellow. The palace gleamed with the sunset. It always gleamed, it the walls weren't jeweled, it was gilded in gold. He waited for her comment but when she had surveyed the area with professional speed and still didn't have a thing to say, he pushed through the doors into the throne room.

"Princess! A delight to officially meet you." Cranny crowed. His brothers were seated at the foot of the dais, where only two thrones sat. It was empty. Eris knew that the hall was made long to intimidate anyone walking across it, but he had seen that the hall in Hybern was even longer.

Eris did not keep pace with Xaria, but let her stride confidently to his brothers. He would rather let her handle this the first time. If he started out fighting his brothers for her, then they would never respect her. They probably never would anyway.

When she reached them, she detached her cloak and held it out expectantly. "It is a pleasure to finally see another of Prythian's courts." Murphy rose to take her cloak, he vanished it to the closet.

"Do you count Under the Mountain, or just Spring?" Murphy asked, not so slyly.

"No, I was not myself there." She said simply then turned to look expectantly at him. Eris heart galloped, never had they played a game on the same side. He hastened to her side. Where he took up her hand, as if to kiss it.

"A good thing. Come, dinner is this way." Eris instructed, still holding her hand. He led them away to the grand dining room. Always to show off.

"I don't even need to slip into their minds to know what they are thinking." She hissed in his ear.

"You're a daementi?" He asked suddenly forgetting their discretion.

"Something tells me that she wouldn't have been so successful in her aggression with Feyre if she wasn't, son." Beron was already seated at the head of the table. Mother at the other end was standing, but clearly at her spot.

"I was not as drained as the others, as Tamlin decided I was done fighting for the day." Anger coated her words.

"Could you overpower Rhysand if you were both at your full power?" his father pressed.

"An excellent question," She responded and sat in the chair Eris had pulled out for her.

"Do you have any other special talents?" Cranny asked lightly.

Eris watched as his mate surveyed the room. The trim on the walls was, again, gold, but the ceiling had coils of the metal spun into each other. The main light fixture, made of an eternal fae light, looked like a giant glowing rain drop. Eris knew this room well, but when he looked up at the ceiling she was still staring at, the gold had been rewrought into a set of clouds with hundreds of golden rain drops prepared to detach from the ceiling. The molding on the trim also looked like molten gold, like water.

"I would ask you to keep this talent to yourselves. It's a closely guarded secret of the royal family." She said to no in particular.

Servants came and served them all, Xaria shot a pointed glance at him when they appeared. He had noticed that there weren't servants in the apartments, maybe she did not like them flitting around. It was only when the servants stepped back from the table that she seemed to relax.

Dinner was miserable. His father attempted to get information out of Xaria every time he opened his mouth. She deflected the questions graciously.

Over the following week Eris had been assigned to regroup their forces. To enforce borders and make plans for protection. It left him busy during the days, but every evening he dined with Xaria, more often in Hybern than in Autumn. It had only been a week. It was better this way, Xaria had claimed, because then he would be busy when she needed to show strength alone.

Xaria was sitting on one end of the table, the duchess at the other end. Xaria looked ready to wield her fork against the ancient fae.

"Good evening," Eris said, and pulled the chair next to Xaria out to sit there. "Hope I'm not too late."

"You weren't invited," The duchess growled. "This is a private dinner between my niece and I."

"No, stay. Auntie, we _are_ engaged." Xaria announced. Technically it was true, they had agreed to be married, but he hadn't given her a ring or made any plans beyond that.

"This is your mate?" The duchess drawled. Sizing him up. "He will not survive the trials."

"I compete in the trials, not him." Xaria said quietly.

"Yes, my love, but you will die in them and he will not survive that." Her aunt rolled her eyes and scooped some of the sauce onto the pasta. Eris shot Xaria a pleading look for an explanation, but she shook her head. _Later,_ she seemed to say. Eris reached for the sauce and poured some on top of his pasta and then Xaria's. She watched him closer than usual. Eye's flitting from his face to his plate.

"Eris, is it?" The duchess asked with a sneer on her face. "Why is it, do you think that Xaria is your mate?"

"Well, I knew because across the whole of the battlefield I heard her scream. I never heard such a terrible sound, and I just had to make it stop, to help. So, I winnowed to it, and she was there." Eris dipped himself back into the terror. He had even made it to the battle, had been relaying orders around. He dropped everything, leaving his father mid-sentence to find her. To help her.

He felt Xaria's glaze slide down him to his plate again.

"That is not what I meant. You understand that Xaria is more powerful than even her father, how can you compare."

"Auntie, stop." Xaria said quietly, but firmly. Her aunt rolled her eyes and took her first bite of the pasta.

"Eris, what do you think of the food? This was Xerxes favorite meal." The duchess asked.

"I have never had this kind of sauce, it's sweet and spicy all at once." Eris said pliantly. The sauce was good, but it was nowhere near the best meal he had ever had.

"Xaria cooked it." The duchess informed him, grinned like a predator.

Oh.

Everything made sense now. Xaria had cooked and he was eating it. She was staring at him, at his plate to see if he was eating, enjoying it. Because when a female offered her mate food for the time it meant that she accepted the bond. It's why her aunt had been reluctant to let him join. Why she had not taken her eyes off him. Did this count? She might have cooked it, but he had served them both.

"I think it delightful that you cook dinner for us Xaria." The duchess crooned. So, this wasn't the first time then. His mate was looking at her plate as if she could suddenly disappear into it.

"Xaria, I'm sure without-" Eris started, wanting to know her intentions. If she did want to accept the bond, but hadn't been able to tell him, but she interrupted.

"We are already engaged," She said icily.

"It matters," Eris started.

"I'm sure," She said lithely.

"Xaria," Eris mumbled.

"Eris," she countered with false sweetness.

"This doesn't have to count, I didn't know, and I served us." He explained, desperate to turn her anger to something other.

She looked up from her plate, he expected a withering glare, but there was nothing but sorrow etched into her eyes.

"Xerxes always was the cook," The duchess said quietly. "Xaria has been trying to recreate his favorite dishes, but without centuries of practice she certainly won't be repeating the masterpieces he could."

"Yes, Auntie. We know there is nothing I can do as good as Xerxes could." She balled up her napkin and pushed off from the table.

"Xaria, you were not dismissed. We have things to discuss."

"There is no one to dismiss me, Auntie." Xaria spit the last word.

"Xaria," The duchess said sternly.

"Just continue to undermine me, Auntie. You will end up with father." Xaria said and bolted from the room.

"She is a terrible cook, isn't she?" The duchess asked, once Xaria's stomping had stopped.

"The food is good," Eris said, scraping more into his mouth.

The duchess let out a merciless laugh. "Darling, you have no idea how much Xaria cares for you. She may treat you like an annoying fly, but not-so deep down…" Duchess then got up and left Eris to decide what to do.

They were already in her private apartments. Normally he would only have to follow the music, but there was none. He took to wandering the apartments, the only place on the grounds he hadn't looked too far into. He didn't want to accidently walk into Xerxes room, he didn't want to force Xaria to deal with his ignorance of her brother or his things. Now though, he needed to find her.

The roof had a large fire pit with cushioned couches on one end, and a gargantuan pool on the other side. Xaria had her feet dangling in the pool.

"Xaria," Eris called.

"Eris," she said coldly, without turning.

"I would like to talk," Eris said sternly.

"There is a slew of people in the castle who would fall over themselves to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"You're the next prince consort, they will do anything for favor." She lectured.

"I don't particularly want to talk to them."

"Of course, you don't." She shrugged out of her jacket and slipped into the pool. Wearing nothing but a tight suit that resembled a jumpsuit cut off at the upper thigh and shoulders. She ducked under the water and swam to edge of roof.

"Xaria!" Eris called when she finally surfaced. "I need to know what you meant by the food."

"Sorry, there's water in ears, can't hear you." She practically screamed, "Plus, I don't want to talk to you."

There was no way she was going to away with avoiding him. She would likely stay in the pool if he sat here, waiting for him. He pulled his clothes off while Xaria was still turned away from him. The pool was deep, even he couldn't touch.

"I wonder, was me avoiding you, your anger, or the mating bond what that made you strip faster?" Xaria teased.

"It was you, whatever combination of emotions you stir up, it was you."

She laughed, it wasn't the toying laugh she had given him earlier. It was true laugh.

"I admit that I am having a hard time. I used to tell my brother everything, and now it stays bottled up, or I tell my spiteful aunt something that shouldn't because I have to tell someone." Xaria admitted.

"I can imagine, but I don't truly know." Eris said, his heart twisting. When she didn't respond, or offer up another truth, he sucked in a deep breath. "Tell me about the food."

"You eaten it four times. You never knew, and you have not once cleaned your plate. Until I could make something you'd actually like, I wasn't going to tell you. Of course, I was never the cook, Xerxes was. It's very likely that would never happen." She said slowly, mulling over each word.

"Xaria, I don't care if it tastes good. I care about the implications behind you offering me the food."

"We are engaged. We wouldn't be if we weren't mates." She said simply. "I think that alone means I've accepted you."

"I just imagined it differently." He mumbled.

"With sex following, no doubt." She snorted. Then she turned to him, suddenly serious. They were not touching, as they both had to tread the water. "We can't."

"What?" He completely confused, sex or food or what?

"We can't have sex until we're married." She blurted.

"What?" Eris demanded, still confused.

"My father was very powerful man. He liked his spells and wards. He placed many on me. War is dangerous for females. You'll die if we…." She explained, looking earnestly at him. Not a lie, she was serious.

"umm, thank you for telling me." Eris said uncertainly. Holy bleeding hell. This was a fucked up family.


	5. Chapter 5: Autumn Duties

Eris and the Heir of Hybern

Preface:

Eris and the Heir of Hybern

Alternate storyline and end of ACOWAR

We know that Hybern had twin niece and nephew that Feyre dispatched, but they were not the heir(s) of the kingdom. In this Fanfiction, it focuses on the princess, prince, Eris, and Tamlin, but includes the inner circle. Picking up towards the end of ACOWAR. Since it starts towards end of what is available in the series, almost everything will be a spoiler, but somethings will different as I have added characters who I think would interact wonderfully with slightly changed goings on. I suggest not reading until you've finished the series (including ACOFAS, as some things line up there too). I've also taken it upon myself to give names to the various characters that Maas has not yet.

Characters that I have named, that previously existed without names:

Lady of Autumn court: Helena

Other Autumn court heirs: Murphy, Finn, and Cranny

 **Eris**

His father was yelling at his mother. She had not done something he told her to. Which wasn't fair at all, anytime she did do something, she got shit for it. And when she didn't do something, she got shit. And yet, he couldn't stop it, not without making it worse.

"Leave, I don't want to see you for the rest of the day." Father bellowed. His mother dipped into the smallest curtsy and sped away. Good, he wouldn't hit her today. The throne room was meant for receiving guests.

Today was the first day they would be receiving people of the court since the war. It had been a month since they returned.

Eris let the drowning of people asking for more aid to rebuild, to replant crops, to make memorials, or for better guards. All people who deserved to be heard. All people who wouldn't get a lick of help from his father. Another reason to replace him.

He had visited Keir the other day, Eris wanted to bring Xaria to Night Court. She would be a delightful terror. And just as the thought of her popped in her head, a note appeared.

 _ **My first trial will be a mental trial. Probably a riddle.**_ Xaria's handwriting was loopy and perfect, exactly as a princess's should. He wondered if she wrote differently for different things.

 _ **I thought the trials were deadly.**_ He was more concerned about the trials than Xaria was, he didn't know what role he would play in Hybern if she died. He didn't know if he could live if Xaria was ripped away from him. He had known her for just over a month, and still this female had made him utterly obsessed.

 _ **A riddle with consequences if I get it wrong probably**_. He could almost see her shrug.

 _ **It shouldn't be hard**_

 _ **Maybe it will start easy? I mean I can dream right? What are you doing?**_

 _ **I'm listening to the fifth farmer who had their crops ruined because of the war, and my father has yet to reimburse one**_.

 _ **If you get upset enough, you can come listen to the legal disputes that everyone seems to think only the monarch could solve.**_

 _ **Or you could come yell at my father for not taking care of his people.**_ A lovely terror. Xaria had failed to respond to all of his father's requests for making a treaty. She claimed to be too busy, and when brought it up at dinner she smiled, but told him that she didn't work in the evenings. His father had even begged him to get something formal cemented. Eris didn't care about a formal alliance. He planned on being High Lord before too long. When he held a title in both places, there would be less of a distinction between the two. And therefore, less need for a formal form. He would help Xaria write one if she wanted, but she genuinely more concerned with other things.

 _ **Too bad I'm needed here**_. She was damn tease. Dangling her attention from an ocean away.

 _ **But you're a terror, perfect for scaring my father.**_

 _ **I'm a delight, ask anyone but the Prythian lords**_

 _ **I am a Prythian lord.**_

 _ **I thought you weren't a lord**_

 _ **I thought you weren't a monarch**_

 _ **Ah, but highest ranking makes me monarch enough for legal proceedings**_

 _ **If we marry, will I have to oversee the legal proceedings?**_

 **If** _ **, is there something I should know?**_

 _ **When. Just answer the question.**_ Another male came in to beg for aid that would never come. His father was more likely to listen to females asking for help, these faeires haven't learned anything in the near millennia his father had been high lord.

 _ **No, at least not until you learn the laws. How could you decide what is right or wrong without knowing the legal technicalities?**_ Finn looked over his shoulder to read it, but Eris twisted away.

 _ **I thought you didn't know them either?**_

 _ **I'm a fast learner**_

 _ **Let me know when your done with the Hybern laws, I'll send you Autumn ones?**_

 _ **I'd offer the same to you**_

 _ **I'm ready now, it has to be more entertaining than this**_

The note appeared and his father was watched this time. Finn having drawn his attention. Great. _**I invited you to court, it is riveting**_

 _ **Truly?**_

 _ **Truly.**_ When it appeared this time, his father raised his brow in question. Eris shook his head. It wasn't his business and technically he was following orders. Xaria was his priority.

 _ **Maybe I will come then**_

 _ **Make a scene. We are in the throne room**_

 _ **Will you be on the throne**_

 _ **Where else could I be?**_

 _ **Soon then**_

Eris bid his father goodbye. He did not even look up from the papers in front of him. Murphy and Cranny weren't present, but Finn was. His sneer was clear what he thought about Eris leaving the pubic receptions.

Eris didn't have the note, as it had disappeared back to Xaria, but he hoped that she didn't send it back here. If father did see that, there would be consequences.

He winnowed the receiving room in front of the throne room. The guards swung the doors open for him, and most everyone looked to him. He plastered on a cocky grin and met each one of their glares. A few had confused or shocked looks on their face. A male was on his knees before Xaria, crying in earnest. Another stood, holding his collar to keep him in his spot. She looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Princess, please, I did as you did. I did not want fight for the empire your father wanted to build. I did not want obliterate the humans. Please, princess." The male whined.

"I am curious why they chose to have you represent the deserters." She half asked, half insulted.

"Your majesty, everyone was too fearful of your wrath. I believe you merciful, a just queen."

"You deserted before you ever saw combat. You then went around terrorizing humans, stealing, burning, raping. Why, pray tell, did you do these following things if you were sympathetic to the humans?"

"We were trying to survive. The humans did not sell to us, so we stole. They set fire to anything we touched. The other was rumors. Not true."

"So, not only do you lie to your queen, but you also call the High Lord of Spring a liar."

"I would never lie to your grace."

"That in its self is a lie." She waved her hand in silent order. The man began screaming as he was dug away. "Let them be food for the beasts." A smattering of applause filled the throne room. Eris approached the rest of the way. "Lord Eris, do you have something to confess?"

"Always, my darling." He curled his lips into a smirk. Xaria raised an eyebrow, in challenge or interest. He wasn't sure. She did tell him to make a grand entrance. He got on his knees as the last bloke did. "Xaria, I must confess that I am thoroughly obsessed with you. While we are engaged, and spend much of our free time together, it is not enough. I have come to beg you for more of your attention." Their eyes were locked the whole time, but Xaria's annoyance had turned into a reluctant smile. She shook her head slightly, but an empty chair had appeared beside her, that she gestured to. He rose from the floor and sat next to her.

The next person was to give a recap for the day, feelings, and issues throughout the country. No more trials Xaria had mumbled quickly in explanation.

"Warren, explain again the feelings of dissent." Xaria's tone was not rude, but clear and commanding. The nobles that sat around the throne room listening and gossiping looked interested for the first time since Eris had sat next to Xaria. She shouldn't ask about the dissent in front of them. It might give them ideas. Eris wouldn't dare protest in public, Xaria had asked before to stay out of the ruling part of her life. The fact that he was given a chair next to her was enough. He bit his tongue.

The Warren fellow seemed to think the same thing. He made a pointed look at the people all around. But Xaria held firm.

"The soldiers believe that you have betrayed Hybern, they understand as queen you can no longer betray it, and have no intention to defect, but they have no love for you."

"Do they understand the distention between betraying Hybern and betraying the crown?"

"No, I'm not sure even I do."

Xaria's smile became conquering. "Warren, as Princess I am privy to bending a few rules. But, fighting for a just cause was a direct betrayal of _the_ _crown_. I went against my father's orders, but I was doing what was best for my country. I knew that while we might have won the war, and became the empire my father dreamed of, we could have had everything we dreamed of for a country." Xaria stopped at looked at the nobles practically salivating at her words. "But, history has proven that those who have been wronged, who have been oppressed will not remain so. We could have had an iron grip on the world, our economy could have soared, but we would have fallen just as quickly. So, we build ourselves slower, fairly, on our own backs—instead placing our good fortune on the backs of humans." Her speech was pretty, it showed that she regretted what had to happen, but that they would be better for it. It also aligned her views on humans more towards the majority. Eris had a suspicion that her speech had not been as true as his.

"I will pass along your sentiments." The Male said, dipping into a low bow before skittering off.

"There are no more matter to attend to today." Another male said, ducking his head between his and Xaria's.

Xaria drug him into a changing room. There were jumpsuits and separates, all clearly training clothes. She passed him one that looked right then disappeared. He pulled on the tight material. It was meant to hug your body, but for all the tightness of the material, it hid and covered very little.

Xaria appeared again, she had the tight material on, but had a purple loose shirt over, and matching shorts. She giggled a bit then handed Eris the over clothes too. "The stretchy bits will take impact better. Like a cushion, but they aren't the most appropriate."

He had about a hundred inappropriate things to say to that. But he pulled the shorts she handed him on. She also offered a shirt, but he declined. He never trained with a shirt on, and Xaria's attention was firmly on him. He'd take every advantage in that regard.

The area was padded all the way to the ceiling. Racks of weapons, real, blunted, and wooden were all around. On the floors, circles were painted. Xaria picked up a wooden dowel and twisted it around. He also grabbed one, but didn't want to drop the stick, so could not mimic Xaria in her warmup.

She swiped at his feet, but the blow was slow and he easily dodged. He jabbed the end of his weapon at Xaria, she ducked under and tagged him on the side. Before he could correct his movements, she twisted away, smacking him again. He swung wildly at her, and her stick took the brunt of his force. It cracked and broke. She tossed it away and kicked him soundly in the chest. The wind rushed out him, but nothing broke. She was right about the suit taking impacts. In his moment of distraction Xaria advanced, and knocked him firmly off his feet. She stood over him before turning back to the weapons rack. Before she could exit the circle, he swiped her legs from under her. She fell backwards, and contorted herself quickly so that she had him pinned. But she was much too small for the position she had taken. He squirmed and her hold slipped. Xaria wrenched the pole out of his hands and pressed it against his neck, but again he was much bigger. He rolled, locking her legs so she came with him. The stick he pulled until Xaria was barely able to hang on, her arms reaching above her head for it.

Her eyes bore into his. She was not pleased to have lost. "I could easily get out of this," she hissed, "but I would prefer not to hurt you."

"You'll knock the wind out of me, how is that not hurting me?" he huffed back.

She legs shifted and her knee was firmly pressing on his crotch. Her hands came up and brushed over his eyes. "Crude, but effective. You only spar with your brothers, you've forgotten how to fight those smaller than you." Her hand stayed on his cheek, otherwise he would have let her go. He watched her eyes drop to his lips, then just as if she knew he could be watching, she looked to see if he noticed.

But he had. Was there ever going to be more of an invitation that this? His breathing became even more ragged. Her fingers wrapped around his neck and pulled his face gently down. Her lips were softer than he imagined. It was just a brush of lips, but it was easily the best moment of his life.


	6. Chapter 6: Brunch

Eris and the Heir of Hybern

Preface:

Eris and the Heir of Hybern

Alternate storyline and end of ACOWAR

We know that Hybern had twin niece and nephew that Feyre dispatched, but they were not the heir(s) of the kingdom. In this Fanfiction, it focuses on the princess, prince, Eris, and Tamlin, but includes the inner circle. Picking up towards the end of ACOWAR. Since it starts towards end of what is available in the series, almost everything will be a spoiler, but somethings will different as I have added characters who I think would interact wonderfully with slightly changed goings on. I suggest not reading until you've finished the series (including ACOFAS, as some things line up there too). I've also taken it upon myself to give names to the various characters that Maas has not yet.

Characters that I have named, that previously existed without names:

Lady of Autumn court: Helena

Other Autumn court heirs: Murphy, Finn, and Cranny

 **XARIA**

We had always, always had dinner. In the month since we had returned from the war front we had not missed a dinner. Now, I was expected at breakfast, in Autumn. I had no events today, as the first trial was tonight, after breakfast, the Autumn Court would be joining me in Hybern to await other guests.

I winnowed to the front door. They had allowed me to winnow directly to the door, but not yet inside. I believed it was because they didn't know how to modify the wards, not because they feared me. There were no sentries. Smoke wafted out the doors which had clearly been blown open. Shit.

Inside a group of twenty soldiers were attacking only one female. Fire twisted and blurred my vision. Eris's mom was defending the whole capital, alone. Where was everyone else?

My double blade was already in my hand. The fire parted and I saw a soldier behind her raise an axe. I threw half of my blade at him, and before he hit the ground, two more were dead. They were not expecting her to have help.

The two of us quickly cut through them. A servant who was in the throne room before the lady could get there was the only casualty that befell Autumn.

"Hell of a breakfast." I said when I looked over the dead. "Ahhhh," I said, spotting one still alive. I dove into his mind and ripped out his identity, and his mission.

"A small force attacked the nearby village. They truly wanted in here however." I informed her. "No one peeled off, no one else was meant to come here. The larger force was meant to distract, to weaken."

"What did they want?" She asked.

"He," I pointed at the male taking his last breaths. "Did not know." I turned to the giant golden doors, hands raised. And they popped back into place.

"They will bring someone back." She calmly. Her nightgown was torn, singed and bloody. I looked at myself, I had only a few splatters of blood. She was holding them off for a time before I got here. "Thank you for coming, for helping instead of leaving."

"If I left, I would have returned with more help." I declared. They would be my closest allies for the rest of my life, my heir's lives. Autumn and Hybern were bond for most of forever. I walked over to the thrones in the, well throne room. And plopped down in one. I threw my legs over the edge of it and set to pick at the now drying blood on my hands. My double blade at my feet.

"Are you doing this to impress them, or anger them?" She asked, settling into the other, much smaller throne.

"I haven't decided." I said simply. We lapsed into a silence that spanned long minutes. I was inclined to winnow to the village and help, but that would most likely just distract Eris.

"Do not betray my son," she said so low, I almost did not hear her. I looked up from my blood speckled hands. "Beron was never kind, but he fair enough until I betrayed him. Eris is kinder, but I have seen him be worse than his father."

"Eris won't hurt me. Not only are we mates, but I hold rank in Hybern."

"And where are you now?" She asked. Waiting for me to realize the weight of her words, of how much I didn't control. "I thought the same thing."

"Does he still?"

"Only when I see my mate. The war meetings, the happenstances under the mountain. When my mate is around, he makes certain that I am too broken to do anything more."

"You are welcome in private apartments whenever you wish, but Beron will never be. Claim you need to help plan my wedding, need a vacation, whatever it is. You will always be welcome."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You are not broken," I said and gestured to the twenty elite fighters she held off alone. She may not have been able to land a killing blow until I distracted some of them, but what she had done was no small feat.

"And I trust you, your discretion, and your motives."

"Thank you." I breathed.

The door banged open and all the love that poured from the female next me drained.

"What is this?" Beron demanded.

"Actually, I have question first," I said from my throne, his throne. "I would ask you why you left your wife, the mother of your children, and lady of Autumn alone to defend the place from assassins?" I said playfully.

"Mother?" Cranny growled. An order I realized.

"I am fine, but Xaria did indeed save me." She said to all of them. I watched Cranny take in his mother appearance, the night gown, the blood. Then they all turned their eyes around the throne room, the walls were brunt, the chairs were crisps, and the bodies all had a pool of blood leaking around them.

"Xaria," Eris said, and winnowed the length of the hall, right in front of me.

"You're hurt?" It wasn't a question. And I wasn't a healer. I had been so content to sit and wait for them to return. From the number of the sentinels they had taken and the few soldiers that presented the front, I hadn't worried. I hadn't worried about my mate, and yet he was hurt.

"I'll heal." Eris mumbled, he slid an equally bloody finger under my chin and tipped it up to look at him and not the giant gash that covered his arm. "We brought you someone to interrogate."

I nodded. His mother had said so. The prisoner was drug in by the soldiers. He was bound and forced to his knees. It seemed that my mask was not in place when I looked at him. In my many months of visiting our allies to ready for war, I met many people. There was no way I could ever forget the lover of prince Froga. He didn't act with his country, this had been an attempt without state support, which meant that we could do nothing in response. Just yet.

"Davis," I said, shocked.

"Princess Xaria, it is a pleasure to see you. I must share my sentiments of pleasure that you were repaid for your traitorous tendencies with your brother's death. I believe it was your ally that killed him, fitting." He spit at my feet.

I did not dive into his mind as I had with the other invader. I tore his apart. His walls crumbled into dust. Looking for information before flicking that piece of his mind into the void. With every piece of pertinent information, I made him share it with the lords around me. When he did not spout information, he screamed in pain.

"Princess," Cranny said, drawing me out of my rage. I looked at him. He took a step back. "I think you and my brother are more fit for each now that I have seen your wrath." With a flick of my hand I snapped Davis's neck. I rose from Beron's throne. He quickly took it from me, with a pat on the back.

"Your brother must have been an important male." Finn said with a kick at Davis.

Eris extended his non-injured hand to me as I descended the dais. The stairs were slick with blood. "My brother was taught to be a merciless king, but he was always the very sweetest to me or everyone. I am proud to defend his honor in death." I said with a wave of my hand. Eris pulled me along to one of the many doors lining the hall.

"Princess," Helena, the lady of Autumn called. I turned to face her. "Thank you." I saw the double meaning there. Not only would I use my powers to protect and help Autumn, but I had offered her a safe place, an asylum. I smiled tightly, then followed Eris out the door.

"Did you bring a change of clothes?" He asked when we were alone.

"You first," I said, and gripped his hand tightly. No use changing if I was just going to get blood on my new clothes.

"I only meant that you could go change while I get healed." He suggested.

"No, sorry, but I don't think I can even think about clean clothes until you're okay." I said with a laugh.

"Oh," Eris asked playfully, "and what are you thinking about?"

"You're wellbeing." I said sickly sweet.

"And yours, are you okay after all that?" he said, drawing me closer, under his arm, while we walked.

"My brother is dead, how long until that's okay?" I asked tensely. He had no words for that. He dropped a kiss on the top of my head.

"My father will want to use you again." Eris said suddenly.

"I know, but it will hard to use a queen."

"You will be my queen," Eris responded, "or he will see you as under me, and since I am under him…"

"I will not be under you." My title is literally higher than yours. I wanted to scream it.

"But you will be my wife. To him that is always under the male." Eris explained quieter, when I had gotten louder.

"To him?" I asked, suddenly fearful.

"We are mates, equals." He said simply.


	7. Chapter 7: First Trial

Eris and the Heir of Hybern

Preface:

Eris and the Heir of Hybern

Alternate storyline and end of ACOWAR

We know that Hybern had twin niece and nephew that Feyre dispatched, but they were not the heir(s) of the kingdom. In this Fanfiction, it focuses on the princess, prince, Eris, and Tamlin, but includes the inner circle. Picking up towards the end of ACOWAR. Since it starts towards end of what is available in the series, almost everything will be a spoiler, but somethings will different as I have added characters who I think would interact wonderfully with slightly changed goings on. I suggest not reading until you've finished the series (including ACOFAS, as some things line up there too). I've also taken it upon myself to give names to the various characters that Maas has not yet.

Characters that I have named, that previously existed without names:

Lady of Autumn court: Helena

Other Autumn court heirs: Murphy, Finn, and Cranny

 **XARIA**

Everyone had come, the human queen Vassa, the Prythian lords at least sent someone if they could not come themselves, and someone from the countries of the continent were also here to represent. A task in itself. Now I had to not die. My aunt or someone on her secret delegation would tell me the rules of the trial. Then I would enter a room where I would be watched. Either I failed and died, or I succeeded only to tempt death the following month.

 _You may only touch one goblet each. You may not use any magic. All the liquid must be drunk_.

The words repeated in my mind over and over. Across from me sat a young fae. Not even a teenager. Vile bastards, they could have at least used Eris. One goblet was poisoned, and I had to drink it. If the child drunk it would show that not only was I not smart enough to detect the poison, but that I wasn't willing to bear the weight and ill of the crown. Seeing how small the child was, it might kill him. It would probably just make me violently sick.

No touching them, easy enough. I leaned forward in my chair and sniffed each goblet. A few of the courtiers giggled. I couldn't detect a difference. I could only touch the goblet I would drink. Too easy.

"Hello, do you understand your role here" I asked softly to the child.

"Yes, to help you become queen." He stated loudly. No, actually you're here to symbolize the innocents I have killed and will kill. Close enough.

I nodded. "You can only touch one goblet." I started. He nodded and placed a hand on the table, ready to drink the one I commanded. "I want you to pick up either one, and pour it into the other."

"I thought I was supposed to drink it?" he asked.

"No, I don't think you were." I said smoothly.

"This one?" He started to reach for the left one. I nodded, he gripped it, it was heavier than he thought, his hand shook. He dumped it into the other. The clear liquid turned slightly milky. One had an antidote, the other had the poison. Now they were attacking each other. He was careful to make sure every drop made it into the other goblet.

The trials were supposed to hurt, emotionally, mentally and especially physically. Drinking poison would suck. I tipped the full goblet back and drank all the contents. I didn't want to fail on a technicality.

"Congratulations, you didn't poison the child. You officially pass the first trial." Someone said behind her. She needed to vomit, badly.

"Xaria," someone said close by. She turned her head, but she eyes rolled up in her head.

Fingers jammed into her throat, she coated them in vomit. The hand withdrew, but hands still held her. "Again," a female voice said. Xaria was already heaving a breath to make the vomiting easier. Her body knew she needed to get the stuff out.

When she sat up, Eris was not there. She had vomited on the floor of a study. Elain was squatted next to her. "Here," she handed a wet rag and a glass of water. "Eris is entertaining the guests."

"And you?" I choked out.

"There are few people he trusts with your wellbeing, even fewer that could miss an opportunity to gather for planning or relations." She shrugged. "Plus, we have a few things in common?"

"Autumn brothers as mates, right." I mused.

"Mates thrust upon us at moment of loss, at least that's what I meant." Elain said quietly.

"Yeah, but I was expecting one eventually." I amended.

She shrugged, "Being in Feyre's life is better than the discomfort I get from having Lucien thrust on me. He does not push."

"Some healing takes less time as fae, but some takes longer." I said. We lapsed into silence when I changed into something more court appropriate, and vomit-free.

My stomach twisted angrily.

I said nothing but crossed and took my spot in the middle of the table, in the only chair with arms. Only a king or queen may sit in a chair with arms, there were many fae here that were of that level, but used different titles. This had to be someone's doing, to elevate me, and cause strive all at once. I chose to take no notice to it. I chose to watch Elain who looked positively depressed with the idea that she had to sit between Feyre and Lucien.

"Thank you all for waiting for me. I'm glad of the opportunity the trials present, to gather us all together to create more than formal allegiances." I smiled widely at them all, hoping my breakfast wasn't in my teeth.


	8. Chapter 8: Spring Awakening

**Eris**

It was Xaria's idea to redecorate. It was Xaria's idea to winnow into spring court and rip everything out that was damaged and replace it all while Tamlin went to check the borders. She had sent a spy to see when he would leave, to tail him. The poor spy would die, Tamlin would gut him.

They camped on the lawn of the manor while everything was being done. A vacation, Xaria had called it. He couldn't complain, not when she was filled with such a bright happiness, not when she shared a tent with him. Xaria had only brought a bed roll for each of them and she had slithered into his both nights they had been here, blaming the cold. In the land of eternal spring, it was not cold, but he would never complain about her proximity.

Today he awoke to Xaria pulling on another white outfit. A shirt with a scalloped bottom that just brushed the top of her white leather pants.

"You're staring," she said, her back turned completely.

"I was wondering where the purple cape was," Eris said lightly.

"It's too warm for a cape, especially once we get started."

"Why are you doing the work?"'

"I'm only doing the fun things." She said with a wave of her hand, "And transportation."

"And I'm burning the evidence,"

"You don't want to help at all, I need to give you something you'll excel at, to keep you around." She said with a wink.

"hmmmm," Eris growled. He watched his mate freeze for a fraction of a second before continuing her lacing. "I think you're enough to keep me around."

"Good thing, I'd hate for you run away because I made you do manual labor." She tried to project the awkwardness but stumbled just slightly. She rose, leveling a stare at him. He smelt her then, the attraction, the arousal at his growl, at him. It was the first time she had given him anything other than harmless flirting. He pulled the roll back, her eyes dropped, to his bare chest, his arms. Exactly where she had been only minutes ago. She didn't move. Neither did he.

"Eris," she said, and another wave of that scent hit him. He lunged for her. He slammed his mouth onto hers, desperate. Her fingers splayed on his chest, soaking in the heat that pounded everywhere, everywhere.

Their kiss deepened, and Eris found his hands exploring more than the thin slice of bare skin Xaria had blessed and cursed him with. The heat, the need for her, to be with her, it would kill him.

Xaria pulled back a millimeter. He was reluctant to stop, but Xaria had made it clear they would not be doing certain things. He loved her more than anything or anyone from the second she screamed in pain on the field. The thought of her arm wrenched from their sockets was enough for him to dull his need. He didn't release her, if she moved even a little more he would, but not yet.

Xaria's lips brushed his as she spoke, "the grass is on fire."

"What?" he said, lips tickling with each word. Was talk-kissing a thing?

Xaria laughed loudly, "you set the grass on fire."

He hastily put it out, without his hands. "Are you alright?"

"Fire-proof shoes," she winked. "I think we should pick this up somewhere you can't burn the thing we are trying to restore." Then she gave him another kiss and slipped out of the tent.

He set to burning the wallpaper and other things they had torn out yesterday in the field off to the side of the manor. A few mattresses were floating towards him. Accompanied by his mate. She dropped them, one on top the other in the middle of the pit of things he was watching burn. His job was maddeningly easy. She did not, to his delight, turn back to get another load of things for him to burn, but slipped her arms around him, pressing her face and front into his back.

"Bored or tired?" He asked.

"Bored. Only the servant areas need to be finished. All the fun jobs are done. All the supplies are here."

"So, we are just waiting for Tamlin?"

"He'll likely be mad." She sighed.

"When isn't he?" Eris joked.

"Hey!" She squeezed him hard, then released him. He spun and made a grab for her. "No!, I'm wearing white!" She jumped back, just missing his sooty hands.

He chased her a few steps. She backed up, still out of reach. Then she cocked her head, eyeing him.

"Xaria, you're always wearing white." He complained.

"It's my court color." She responded playfully.

"All the more reason to add mine to it." He wiggled his fingers.

She took off down the hill. Laughing all the way. He winnowed right in front of her. She smacked into him, and they fell, tumbling together into the grass. Green stained her knees and hands.

"I think green is spring court color." She breathed into his face. Her pale hair hung like curtain, cutting off the surroundings. He kissed her, not as desperate as earlier. These kisses were soft, but deep, never ending. She broke off their kiss at last, and he drifted his lips down her neck.

"Hey!" A gruff voice yelled from the direction of the forest.

"Tam!" Xaria cried, excited. She scrambled to her feet, rearranging her clothes on the way. "Have you seen the manor yet?"

"What?" he demanded, half turned into his beast form.

"We redecorated," She said with a wink. Eris had also gotten to his feet and came up behind Xaria. She leaned into his touch, let him support her.

"I did not ask for this." Tamlin almost spit.

"Yes, well we're best friends, and while I would love to say I did it because I love you, I can't." She said softly.

"What's that supposed to mean." Tamlin demanded.

"I'm afraid I'll need Tamlin the high lord soon enough, not Tamlin the forest dweller." She said with a smile.

"I am not ready for the people." He growled.

"Too damn bad. The world is changing, and we don't get the luxury of time. Humans move much faster than we do." She said, matching his ferocity.

"No, they don't." Eris quipped. She snapped her fingers at him.

"Not physically." She said with a glare.

"I understand, thank you." Tamlin said with gritted teeth. "Please leave."

"We're not done." Xaria protested.

"No, you two leave. The people actually doing work can stay." Tamlin said dismissively.

"I don't understand." Xaria said, forcing her voice to be even.

"I don't want to see that," Tamlin spit, waving a hand at the patch of grass that was still laid flat from them. "I don't have to see you being happy, with a mate."

"Tamlin, we will stop." Xaria said, stepping away from him.

"No, I don't want you to. I just don't you to do it in front of me. Send word of what you need of me."

"Eight of the servants are staying on as your staff. I know you have a few of Tarquin's soldiers here, I'm leaving only servants, not guards." She informed him quietly, then reached a hand back to Eris.

"Thank you, Xaria. You are a good friend," Tamlin said, not turning to look at her.


	9. Chapter 9: Engagment

**Xaria**

The start of autumn was a big deal in Autumn Court, she had been sent outfits and instructions from Beron. I was to act the proper lady, not to embarrass myself, and to stick close to Eris. The outfit was short pale yellow dress with bright red leggings to wear under. Nothing too terrible that I could deny him.

"Xaria" Eris called from the main room, drawing out the syllabus of my name. I exited the dressing room, boots in hand. "What are you wearing?" he asked.

"Your father sent it." I replied and shoved my foot into the boot. He bristled. "Eris, it's Autumn's celebration, I think I can wear what he wants me to, once."

"No, it's just that only the lady of Autumn can wear red today."

"So, you're the new lady of Autumn?" I asked, gesturing to his blazing red tunic.

"Xaria, you know what I mean." He sighed

"I will change if you want me to."

"No, I don't. I'm just surprised." He amended, hand outstretched to winnow us to the other side of the world.

The colors were brighter, even without the sun light. We were on the front lawn of the palace. Booths and tables of food and harvest created rows to walk along. Eris led me up and down taking bites and small cups of different tables and force feeding me every bite.

"this is the forth pumpkin pie, I'm sure it all-" He popped the spoon into my mouth. It was all delicious, but I was so full. As we walked along, it had led us closer and closer to the castle.

We made it through the maze of booths, and he directed us into a line. It led into the castle.

"One more drink, then you can be done eating," He smiled, two large cups in hand.

"What's this?" I asked. Then shuffled forward with the line.

"Very strong faerie liquor. It will dull your senses, making the next part more fun." He grinned devilishly.

"Is that wise?" we shuffled forward again.

"Only on the eve of Autumn." He handed me the cup that was slightly less full. We moved to the front of the line, and he tipped the up back and chugged it all. I followed suit, but could drink half of it before my stomach was full. I handed the rest to Eris, who chugged mine as well.

The doors opened to same time the effects of the drink took my sharp hearing, sight, and my keen survival skills. "Eris," I reached for his hand desperately.

"Relax, you're fine." He murmured, equally drunk.

We walked the length of throne room. There was a clear path laid out in hay through the palace. When we reached halfway down the hall, spider webs fell down on us. I screamed. Eris jumped too, but laughed.

We proceeded down the hay trail with various creatures jumping out at us. We walked through room after room, each time something or someone appeared that resulted in me screaming. Finally, we reached a balcony, the ground shifted from marble floors to wood. I looked down at the wrong moment and the ground fell out from underneath me.

We landed in pile of hay in the back field for horses. Here it was a party, performers danced with fire and there was more liquor, a lot more. People danced and mingled. It seemed that most everyone in the court were here.

Eris and I climbed out of the hay.

"Son," Beron said, Eris turned, pulling me with him.

"Father," He grumbled.

"I trust you will not embarrass us tonight." Beron said coldly, eyeing me.

"I trust you to make your intent clear." Eris said, slightly slurred. I cringed inwardly.

"I want Xaria introduced to Autumn, appropriately." Beron explained.

"We made the usual introductions out front. We are done with pageantry for the night." Eris said with a wave of his hand.

"You will not embarrass us." Beron said, turning his words to me.

"I don't think I'm the one you have to worry about." I said pointing to where Cranny had his face glued to a scantly dressed performer.

"My sons know their limits." He said in reply.

I had no reply to that sexist remark. I pulled Eris away to the table with drinks. I handed him one then knocked one back myself. The effect was instant. Everything far away dulled and only Eris was clear in my mind. The fire dancers that I knew where around became a bright back drop.

"Come, we'll get yelled at if we stay close to the drink table." He said, grabbing another, a different color this time.

He led me to seating, twirling me around until I could sit in the chair and still face him. He took a small sip of the purple drink. I raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned and handed it to me, adding something about it being the strongest of strong. I took a tiny sip, but there was no reaction like the other had elicited. I took a deeper sip. Eris pulled the drink from my hands, spilling some of it right on bright red leggings.

"Eris!"

"Trust me, you'll want less later." He chuckled then took an even longer sip, discarded the cup and pulled me to my feet. "Would the lady of Autumn like to dance?"

"I think your mother is over there," I joked, but took his arm anyway. "I am just a princess in another land."

"Not when you're wearing red." He kissed the side of my head.

He walked us right into the center of the dancing. The effects of the drink hit me and even though he was so close, his face swam in and out of focus. He led me around and through the pairs that gathered all around. Our hands never disconnected from the other person. I laughed and laughed at every turn and dip. The dances alternated being swaying close, pressing a close as possible, swinging away and back, dips, and spins. Every time he brought me back to face him he pressed a quick kiss to my lips. We must have looked like drunk fools.

I'm sure I was sweating long ago, but now I realized, it was distracting. Eris was sweating too, but that was distracting in a separate way. He leaned down, but instead of releasing him to continuing to dance I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him down, trapping him in a kiss that deepened. Eris slid his down my sweaty dress and cupped the back of my uppermost thighs. Then lifted me off the ground. never breaking our kiss. I wrapped my legs around his middle. We weren't dancing now, but people still brushed up against us.

"Eris, time to go." It was Eris's brother. My feet hit the ground, and I almost fell, but Finn caught me. Eris let out a growl towards his brother. I released Finn instantly and stepped closer to Eris.

"Stop, let's go." I said to him. Surely the high lords sons fighting over a female is exactly what he meant about embarrassing Autumn. Eris was still staring his brother down. I plucked the drink from Finn's hand and brought it to Eris's lips. If he couldn't see his brother, he couldn't fight him. When the cup was empty, Eris's hand slinked around my waist, tight. I handed the cup back to Finn and smiled in silent thanks. "Let's go back to your rooms." I said loud enough that both Eris and Finn could hear.

Eris winnowed us into his closet.

"Whoops," was all he said before stumbling out and towards the bed. I stayed and stripped out of my sweaty clothes. I pulled on one of his soft long shirts and I summoned my own underwear to replace the old ones. I took special care that I was wearing pretty ones. My hair was starting to mat with sweat, and so I pulled it all up into a knot on the top of my head. I looked like an absolute mess.

Eris was laying on the bed, flipping something gold over and over in his hand. He saw me appear and sucked in a breath that made me worried.

"Princess Xaria, the most beautiful princess." He said, slurring terribly.

"Lord Eris?" I answered and crossed over to him.

"What are you wearing my clothes for?" He said pointing at the wall next to me.

"To sleep in," I answered with a smiling fighting to break free.

"Where are you going to sleep? You shouldn't wander around the capital like that. My brothers will see." He said seriously.

"I was going to sleep there." I pointed to the stretch of bed on the other side of him.

His head whipped widely to look where I was pointing. Then he turned back to me a giant grin on his face. "You mean you're going to sleep with me?"

"Yes," I started, and reached for the hem of his shirt.

"Are we going to sleep together?" He asked, stressing the sleep part of the sentence. His meaning more than sharing blankets.

"Not until we are married." I answered quickly. Confusion lined his face. Maybe I should go back to Hybern for the night. "Come on," I said and pulled his shirt, up, over his head. I bent down to undo his laces. Those came off easier than I thought, his feet were too slack to keep them on.

When I stood again he took my hand in his. "no, no, no." he said when I made to help him take of his pants. "There's a small problem with these." He said. His face was pink.

"Eris, you never wear pants to bed, and these are tight. You'll hurt in the morning." I said exasperatedly.

"No, you can't see." He whined. His hand trying to cover his crotch. Oh. I swallowed my laugh.

"It's okay." I said and stepped back.

"When are we getting married?" he asked.

"About two months." I informed him. Then I turned off the main light with flick of my finger.

"Then why don't you have a ring?"

"We didn't get engaged the normal way."

Eris slid of f the bed on to the floor. I practically dove to catch him. It was his turn to laugh at me. He was kneeling on both knees, but he proffered the metal bit he had been playing with.

"Princess Xaria, I want to marry you." He announced loud enough that the music from the celebration was drowned out of a minute.

"We will, soon. I promise." I said tightly.

"Because I love you, here is my mother ring." He gripped my fingers tightly and jammed the ring on my ring finger. Then he raised it to his lips.

"Does she know you have it?" I asked quickly. If he stole his mothers ring when he was drunk, but no. he was with me the whole time.

"Yes, she gave it to me this morning." He said offended. "Do you like it?"

The ring was the leaf of autumn over and over, the top one set with rubies, the others with opals.

"Yes," I breathed, then leaned down to kiss him. The kiss broke off quickly.

"You were right about the pants," He said, pulling on them to give him more range of movement. They ripped loudly. "Whoops," he undid them then not so gracefully pulled them off. I crossed the other side of the bed and slipped under the sheet. It didn't take long for either of us to fall asleep.

I was awake, but my head hurt, really bad. I kept my eyes shut and listened to the sounds of people milling around the palace. Eris threaded his fingers into my hair, which had come loose in the night. I twisted closer to him, into him.

"We're officially engaged." He whispered, adding a kiss into my hair. I groaned at the throbbing in my head. "Xaria." I smiled at him, my eyes still closed.

.


	10. Chapter 10: Night Court

**Xaria:**

The duchess had made it very clear that I needed to train. My aunt did not agree with my plans for Hybern, but she did not want me dead. Well maybe she did, seeing as though this warning came only three days before the task. Auntie was the last of my family, if I were to die she would be able to claim the throne. It was unlikely she would, seeing as though she would still have to do the trials.

I had no intention of letting the entire world watch me die. I stopped by Tam's manor, only leaving after he promised to come tomorrow. Then I winnowed to Night Court. I didn't like most of them, but Rhysand was overseeing the post-war transition and if I died, well they would have to intervene in Hybern to avoid another war. As much as I hated to see my people suffer, it would have been better if we hurt a bit more from the end of the war. My people were still blood thirsty and carried too many ill feelings to be called peaceful.

"Princess Xaria to see you, Ma'am." A butler opened the door Feyre's new office in her river manor. A butler, really?

"Xaria, what can I do for you?" Feyre asked from behind a mountain of paperwork. Even I didn't have to do that much.

"The second trial is tomorrow. I thought I would invite Night Court."

"Yes, of course." She said absent mindedly.

"My aunt warned me of how particularly deadly this trial will be. If I die, someone will need to influence Hybern correctly." I pushed.

"And you want it to be us?" She asked, not looking up.

"There is no one else."

"Very well, someone will come to your trial, should you fail we will handle it." She said setting down her pen. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I was wondering if Cassian or Azriel were available to run some drills with." The words surprised even me. Feyre smiled down at the paper. I had to the urge to ask if she was amused at my asking for help. I bit my tongue. She gestured for the butler to lead me somewhere else in this giant house and indecently turned back to her writings.

They were shirtless and sweaty, already. Elain was watching from her garden, but I didn't think either Illyrian noticed. Or where trying not to notice.

"Princess," Cassian called, bringing a halt to their spar, "what are you doing here?"

"I need a little practice before my trial." I unclipped my cloak and the butler took it. I was wearing loose clothes, training clothes anywhere but here.

"What kind?" Azriel asked quietly.

"A little bit of everything. My trial is soon so not too much that I'm sore or broken."

"Ah, I think that depends on your skill level," Cassian threw me a wooden stick. "Though I wonder why you aren't training with Eris."

"He has his skills, and his uses, but for what I need at the moment you two are better suited for the task. He is also off with a business partner today." I smiled pointedly at Azriel, who nodded. Spymaster indeed.

"My skill level only matters if you are better than Eris," Cassian smiled and we began circling.

"Why would you ever think I wasn't?" I shot back.

"Because, princess, I think of ill of people who hurt my high lady."

"I think ill of people who insult my brother minutes after I found out he was dead."

"Feyre was defending Mor," Cassain said then struck. He was extremely fast. I could not land my own blows, but not one of his hit me.

"I was defending my brother," I gritted back.

"With physical force." Cassian responded, smiling.

"No, what she said was challenge and it had to be answered. That's why she let me in today, that's why we still have some form of civility. She knows she was in the wrong." I swiped at his feet and he tripped over them, but didn't fall. In that moment he also came dangerously close to whacking me on the head.

We continued on until I did hit Cassian directly in the chest. Azriel joined him then. I had to use my arm to block a few of the hits. Under different circumstances I would have lost my arm many times over. We moved on to a balance course. The first time I had to just stand and not fall, but then Cassian and Azriel would chuck balls or glowing bits of their destructive power at me, and they would call out how to block. I was much better at that they expected, and the difficulty quickly increased.

.


	11. Chapter 11: Court of Nightmares

**Eris:**

Kier was not as imperious as Rhysand. He didn't mind any of the times I had been late. That alone told me that he was desperate for something. All clues pointed to change in leadership. Though Kier had to the biggest fool if he thought that Rhysand and Feyre and all the others could be taken out. Could be replaced. It wasn't just a matter of could they be killed, there was also the nagging of should they be killed. Father had never liked the humans, but enslaving them was too much. I didn't remember a time where humans lived among fae, but there had to be a way to coexist. I knew Xaria had a long term to getting her people acustiomed to humans, and the only complaint I had was that it was likely to get her killed. So Rhysand and the rest of nightcourt needed to stay, if only to be another line of defense before Xaria.

Eris walked under the mountain, so different and so similar to the other mountain. Kier greeted him just inside and showed him around. The layout was almost identical. The only difference were the faces of the fae. And the noise, it was happier, lighter than the screams that had been a daily affair before.

"Eris, I hear that there will a new queen soon. How is your bride to be?" Kier's voice lifted him out of the memories.

"She is adjusting to her new role, and looks forwards to claiming her birthright."

"It is smart that they make her compete for the title, not just hand it over because she was born to it."

"Well, she only has to survive the tasks, there is no one else viying to be queen." Eris answered automatically.

"Still, I think titles should be earned, not gifted. Otherwise we get lords that don't represent how the people feel."

"If that was the case, Xaria would never become queen. She fought on our side in the final battle and she is working to turn ill feelings from humans." Eris thought it would be best to lay out his belifes with Xarias. A united front.

"Well, that is sad that her people dislike her, but im sure between you and the princess, Hybern will do better. Perhaps the country will finally prosper." Kier's voice turned rich, full of hidden meaning.

I slapped on a lazy smile. "Come now, Hybern only failed because the king wanted to stir the people into anger enough to go to war. Xaria wants all the lands to prosper and she has trade agreements already drawn up." He gestured to a bench in the main hall and I took a seat.

"And when should we expect those contracts to go out?" Kier pressed.

"After she is crowned."

"After you are king," Kier started, darkness swept into the hallway.

"My, my—look at these two business partners. Holding court in, well, my court."

"We are talking of trade, nothing more Rhys." Kier imedently explained. That was enough to convict us.

"Here I thought Eris already had two castles to sulk in. Why would he ever come here?" Mor asked with sarcasum dripping all over the hall.

"surely you know it's polite to come to those youre asking a favor of, I know you never listened to lessons on proeity, Morrigan." Kier hissed.

"And what favors could you possible be granting to Eris?" Rhys asked, ignoring the insult.

Mor's eyes slid out of focus and Kier and Rhysand engaged in a volley of threats. i listened half heartedly. I wondered if in time I would learn to ignore the insults, like Xaria did. As long as they were threating each other it really didn't matter to me.

"Eris," Rhysand prompted again. I raised an eyebrow, admitting my lack of knowledge about the situation. "What do you want?"

"I would like my mate not to die in the trials, I would like you approve the trade agreements from both Hybern and Autumn. I would like in roughly a year and half's time your support in being high lord of autumn, after my father is disposed of. And lastly, I would like assurances that you will never move against Xaria or myself in any capity." The words rolled right out of my mouth. I hadn't until this moment thought to ask of support for Xaria or Hybern at all, but now that I was here it seemed like I had to.

"A most reasonable list." Kier quipped.

"You should write that down in more forgiving terms." Rhysand said then disappeared in smoke and darkness.


	12. Chapter 12: Second Trial

**Eris:**

The second trial looked pretty. The pottery that Xaria had to collect was set on white linen and delicate tables. The creatures that were tasked to defend the pottery were wearing clean tunics. The arena had been laid with fresh dirt. The compacted blood and dirt and bones had been plowed away.

The walls of the arena had been covered in giant bricks of the faebane stone. It glowed only a tad in the early morning. The kings and lords of other lands had all come to watch Xaria. Some to watch her die, some to watch her start a new era.

Xaria was already in her killing calm when he had seen her this morning. She had no room for the affection or words of encouragement he had tried to offer her.

Xaria entered from the lower level weapons room. It was under the seating of the arena, and packed with weapons of all kinds. Xaria had her twin swords and a few long daggers. She wore thick leather amour. He had tried to insist that she wore her traditional purple metal, but she had waved him and muttered something about not being able to control metal without her powers and so that set wouldn't stay on properly.

Eris curled his fingers around the seat as Xaria surveyed the guards. Trained for centuries to do this, he really shouldn't be worried, but then her aunt was drumming her nails on the chair arm. His family was bad, but her aunt was deceitful as well as monstrous. A bad combination for Xaria's health and happiness.

The man to the right of Xaria's aunt stood. He made an unremarkable speech about coming together in these times. No mention of Xaria, or of the trial until the last sentence, proclaiming that she was to begin immediately.

Xaria slinked towards the first pedestal. She had to move the pottery from the separate pedestals, to one long table on the other end of the arena. The guards didn't move until laid her hands upon the vase. One made to bash her head against the pot, cracking it and leaving her a failure before the fight had even begun. Xaria, though, twisted under, taking the vase with her. The guard hit the pedestal in a stumble. She elbowed the next and sprinted to the table.

She laid on the table, crossing a line that the guards could not, and slipped past them in a run, aiming for the next bit of pottery. She grabbed it, and still out pacing them, ran back to the table untouched.

Eris watched his mate saunter the last few feet, four guards now diving after her. Xaria laid the bowl on the table and turned back to fight where she was badly out numbered. Of course, he had nothing to worry about. Xaria, ever the benevolent ruler, did not fatally harm then, only knock them over the heads.

The rest of the fight pasted in similar stance, Xaria took off running for the table once she had collected the pottery piece then turned back to deal with the protectors of the pottery. The courtier who had announced at the beginning of the trial snorted before standing to declare Xaria victorious. Xaria locked her blades together and walked out of the pit with a roll of her eyes.

An easy trial, yet one that Xaria only did so well at because of her violent and aggressive past. Eris would have done similarly, but he had always had to wrestle and beat his brothers back or into submission. He wished Xaria had had a better life, but he supposed that then they wouldn't be mates, and he could imagine no other to love. Mates were supposed to be equals, but Xaria was far better than he could ever amount to.


	13. Chapter 13: Training

**Xaria:**

She began to make trips to Night Court every day. The third trial would mean real killing and the more skill she demonstrated before the council arranging the trials, the harder the tasks. Her aunt had greatly underestimated her in the second task, but she had done her best to not seem like it was too easy. It was still clear that her skills far outpaced their expectations. She needed to keep hidden as best as she could. Cassian and Azriel never complained at her crashing their training. In fact, on the days she missed, they commented that she was too busy for them. She hoped they were building a friendship in the time spent together.

The trainings had gotten bloodier and Eris had demanded to know why she was coming back so bruised. So, on one of the last days before her trial, she went to night court with Eris. She had asked Feyre beforehand and she had not-so-politely agreed. When she asked Feyre, there was an odd sense of inferiority. She hadn't had to ask permission from anyone but her father for anything. Though Feyre was not fond of her, asking for something from her didn't feel humiliating or disarming in the way it had with her father. Xaria would try to recreate it if Hybern ever wasn't so cut throat.

Xaria stepped onto the padded flooring, Eris shadowing her close enough to brush against her. Azriel was simmer already. In all honesty Xaria had not expected the shadowsinger to be here. Though from the look in his eyes, he only was so he could beat the shit out of her.

"Oh, Xaria, here I thought you were growing in potential." Cassian smirked from his seat. He was lifting weights and practically naked. Never had he been so exposed even when she turned up without notice. This was another tactic to the either piss Eris off or assert the Illyrian's dominance.

"Eris is here to make sure you aren't ruining my face against my will. He will not speak or interfere in any way. I'd say act like he isn't here, but that would pointless." Xaria pushed Eris towards the corner.

"We will start with hand to hand." Cassian smirked.

After weeks of beginning like this, Xaria and Cassian wasted no time in meeting each other. Cassian swung wide, and had another punch coming, the same starting point he used several times. He had shown her several ways to end the fight there, and after Xaria had perfected these, she stopped ending it the easy ways. Xaria ducked through the punches and landed a blow to Cassian's shoulder, just missing his jaw. He twisted and Xaria swung her elbow up, firmly smacking into his face. Cassian, only a second later, punched her squarely in the stomach, knocking the wind from her and crunching one of her floating ribs. Xaria hit the ground and rolled away, Cassian pursued. Xaria feigning pain lashed out and caught Cassian's legs, bringing him down. Xaria wrapped her legs around him, but Cassian rolled, pinning her. She made to head butt him, but hit only thigh. Bending her knees, she split Cassian's hold and used her bones to press into his soft flesh. He grunted for the time and both released the other at the same time.

"I'd count that as your first win, though neither of you really laid into each other." Azriel said from his perch.

Eris made no comments in the few hours that she trained. Usually, they didn't take any break's their sessions were too short to, but every time Eris got antsy, Xaria took it upon herself to extract herself quickly. Unlike the other days, Azriel wasn't offering comments while she got beat up by Cassian, but took it upon himself to do the beating. It seemed like he had some frustration to get out.

Right before they made to leave, Elain entered the field, cutting a shortcut to her garden. Likely a ploy from Feyre when she designed the river manor, to get Elain to learn to defend herself. Elain was, without a doubt the friendliest person in night court. She actually seemed to like Xaria, and often brought drinks or something up from the kitchen for the three of them. Today, Elain had nothing with her, but walked up to the trio like she had much to say.

She stood patiently, waiting for them to acknowledge her, likely she feared if she interrupted they would make a mistake and hurt each other. Azriel exited the fight and went to her. Xaria could tell Cassian was listening and concentrating just as much on the conversation as their fight. Not that she hadn't noticed Azriel's stoic personality become much less reserved in Elain's short appearances, but it was always a treat to watch people begin courting.

"I need to ask Xaria a question," Elain said quietly to Azriel.

"Of course, but if you don't want to talk to her then I can ask her whatever it is-" Azriel offered, but before he could finish he realized that not only was it rude to me, but also assumed that Elain couldn't handle talking to me. Poor guy, he probably just wanted an excuse to talk to her again.

With a quick twist to the blade, Xaria disarmed Cassian and stepped off the mat and over to Elain. Elain shifted uncomfortably under her stare. "Elain?" she asked with a sketched brow.

"I have come to collect on the favor you own me." Elain smiled tightly. Not daring to look at the Illyrain's.

Xaria didn't owe Elain a favor. She had talked the girl alone twice. Once was when she was vomiting her guts up from the poison of the first task. Though the questions she had asked. Xaria dived into the memory, she was oddly interested in her life in Hybern, and honestly just for a change in her usual life of luxury in Night Court. In exchange for Elain helping when she was vomiting from the first trial, she had offered Elain her hospitality if she ever needed a break from her leisurly life here.

The thought struck her, and Xaria was grateful she was facing away from the others. "Oh, yes of course. Do you have everything you want to bring?"

"Yes" Elain breathed, as if she was so relieved Xaria had remembered.

"Eris," Xaria called, and extended a hand towards him. He grasped her hand and Elain did the same, over the shout of question and protest from Cassian and Azirel, they disappeared to Hybern.

"This building is invisible to everyone but we three, you can have your pick of rooms on any floor, but the third one. The roof has a pool and there is wine in many hidden compartments." Xaria pointed around the halls of her apartments. "If you venture across the bridge, then others will talk to you. I will say nothing of your presence here, so if you venture across the bridge you will need your own explanations or ignore them all. If you venture outside the palace, please take a guard, it is not safe. If you venture across the bridge, the spymaster will be able to contact you. I have a meeting in the morning, but nothing else planned until the last trial."

"Thank you, I can't explain that how stifling it is having everything taken care of for me. Feyre wont let me even help file paper. Gardening is the only thing I can do alone, and even then someone is always there watching me."

"There are no servants in this apartment." Eris said quietly.

"If you want something to do, there are plenty of dishes in the kitchen down stairs, and if you want a real job, you can plan our wedding." Xaria offered.

"REALLY?" Elain gasped.

"You can even pick out my dress." Xaria smiled.

"Is there a coordinator that has-"

"Eris will introduce you in the morning, my coordinator doesn't live at the palace." Xaria said with a wave of hand. "Let me know if there is anything I can do for you."


	14. Chapter 14: Ally

**Eris:**

The Court of Nightmares, or the official Court of Night was carved from black wood. The most terrible monsters and the darkest of themes. It was disgusting. This morning when he had left, Xaria was angerly scribbling notes to some unknown party, he had gathered it was about the scandalous dress laid out on a chair. If Xaria wore it, there was more skin showing than dress, and while he would never complain if she wanted to wear it, he hoped it wouldn't be some court meeting or a formal affair.

Eris came early to the court, he sat to the side with Kier's wife. Now, while the High lord had let the court mingle, he sat on his throne. Secretly awaiting Xaria.

The doors opened with enough force that they banged against the wall loudly. Everyone turned towards the noise. Eris felt his cuff links, belt, rings were just so slightly pulled towards Xaria. No one else knew of her power and she had told him what she was going to do. He had been expecting it, but he was already drawn to the female.

She stopped in the doorway, looking only at Rhysand.

"Princess Xaria," Rhysand crooned.

"Lord Rhysand, Lady Feyre. We have things to discuss." She purred in response.

"Shall we retire to one of the rooms," Rhys suggested.

"And keep more of your dealings secret? I have no objections doing business right here."

"You wish to enter an alliance?" Feyre asked, aloof.

"A longer sustaining one, more formal, more public." Xaria said gesturing to the courtiers. They all had already agreed to a formal one in private. This was just a performance.

"My Lord," Kier approached the dais where Rhys sat.

Rhys glared at him, but before he could slink away, Feyre addressed him. "What do you have to add, a reminder about Eris and our arrangement?"

"I am already aware of that, aware of the arrangements between both parties." Xaria smiled coyly and approached the trio. The courtiers moved behind her, blocking her in, pushing her into the high lord and lady. Eris rose, and filtered through the courtiers for a front row view.

"Good, well, it should make negotiations easier then." Keir postured.

"While Eris and I share some philosophies, we work in separate countries, or court's I suppose." She lectured.

"I was not aware that you kept things so separate."

"I was not aware that you and him were friends until today. We tell each other what necessary, help each other when is needed. We do not pretend to, yet, trust each other." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Princess, state your terms."

"I require recognition as sole monarch of Hybern, your verbal support in my reign, military support should the rebel issue swell, taxed trade that can be hashed out after I am queen, and your participation in the treaty that will be discussed in Hybern a month after my coronation. I pledge the same in return."

"Agreed" Rhys and Feyre said together. No one moved, breathed as if they all thought it was a trick.

There was a long pause of silence. Xaria's terms were plain, and very fair. But the silence, they had expected the court to applaud or something. This rouse would show very quickly if someone didn't say something. "My darling, here! The greatest surprise one could ask for. I love it when work brings us together." Eris strode forward. He noticed that Mor, who was standing between the thrones, went deathly still. Xaria barely turned in acknowledgement.

"And what brings you here, Eris?" Mor hissed. Her frozen shock was gone. Her eyes burned, Azriel and Cassian crept up the dais to stand closer to their rulers, their friends. Each of them had done away with their bored indifference, now they looked ready to carve Eris apart.

"I have come to meet with Keir, he and I have big plans for the future." He announced.

"And are you going to share those plans with the high lord of either court?" Feyre pressured.

"We are not yet ready." Kier added smoothly.

"And does Xaria know," Feyre asked lightly, curiously.

"Xaria knows very little," He responded, and after a beat added, "About my personal dealings."

"Isn't Xaria your only personal dealing, your father oversees everything you do." Mor's lips curled.

"Does he?" Eris asked indifferent to the fight that was brewing. It would win him points with Kier, but not Xaria.

"Tell me, Eris. Where your plans delayed when you found out that marrying Xaria meant exiling yourself to Hybern for a whole year?" Mor pressed. He didn't dare glace at Xaria, as if he couldn't care her reaction.

"I'm sure your more pleased about that than anyone, Mor." Eris's flicked his eyes to her, then down her body. Disgusted with himself, but the thought of Kier falling for their plan made him finish that look.

"I don't have the slightest idea why that would be, dearest Eris." Mor braced a hand on Feyre's throne and leaned forward, it would be seen an invitation to anyone but him.

"Careful, Mor. Someone might think you like me here." He joked.

"Careful Eris, or-" disgust was growing in her expression.

"Stop." Xaria interrupted her.

"Excuse me," she raised a perfect eyebrow.

"You're done talking to him." Xaria commanded, then dropped her gaze to Rhysand.

"You don't-" Mor's threat died on her lips. A maddening anger burned from Xaria, he didn't know if he could feel it because of the connection or because of raw power of her. The core of the mountain shook. The ancient ceiling rained dust and bits of rock on them. There was metal somewhere in the mountain, and enough of it that it reacted to her anger. After it settled, Xaria stepped up the first stair.

"Eris and your father should genuinely apologize for what they did. I don't have the power to arrange something true. I do, however, have the power to put the typical Night Court threat of 'showing you ways to die, you never dreamed of' to shame, if you ever look at Eris like that again. I do not care who is in the right or wrong. I lived with Amarantha for over four hundred years before she was sent here, what Lord Rhysand saw, what they all saw, was fraction of the horrors I was taught. So, I will not tolerate another repressed female making my life even a bit uncomfortable. For those reasons, reasons unrelated to my position here or anywhere, Morrigan, you are done talking."

No one moved, no one breathed. Xaria bowed barely an inch to Rhys and Feyre and then she made to winnow out of the mountain. Eris lunged forward and grabbed her hand right before she disappeared, and they left together.

No one had ever stood up for him. No one have cared for him or of his reputation. His mate, of course she had. She must have felt compelled to, but Cauldron, not for the time he thought he was actually falling in love with her. He had lusted after her on first sight, but now their partnership and their understanding was growing into real love. At least on his part.

He released her hand and she swept up the hall, grabbing a large bottle of wine before disappearing.


	15. Chapter 15: Justifications

**Xaria:**

Elain was curled up on the couches on the roof.

"Long day?" She asked and padded the seat next to her. Xaria took the seat and uncorked the wine, swigging straight from the bottle. Elain set to unbraid Xaria's hair. She closed her eyes and imagined her brother doing the same thing. The arch in her heart grew. Eris had filled that void so well, but not perfectly.

"Was my sister rude to you?" Elain asked after a long silence.

"How did you know I went to Night Court?" Xaria exclaimed.

"You have the look everyone gets when they see Keir." Elain explained.

"Hmm, not Eris. He likes Kier," Xaria sighed.

"Did you two fight, is that why you are upset?" Elain asked, gently. As if she was only asking if Xaria needed to share, not because she wanted an answer.

"No, I said something rude to Morrigan." Xaria pressed her fingers into her eyes to fight the guilty tears that might threaten.

"Well she was very traumatized by Eris and it makes her act irrationally. She likely is just as distraught as you are." Elain said quietly.

"Eris told meabout his past, and the things he's done. The regret and the justifications." Xaria took another deep drink.

"How could he justify what he did to Mor?" Elain said low and furious.

Xaria turned and looked at her. "If he would have even touched her, he would have had to marry her. He thought it better to let her suffer for a few hours than force her to marry him when she had done whatever it was to get that punishment. A few hours in pain instead of a lifetime being a prisoner."

"If he didn't want to marry her then why leave her, he still could have helped her." Elain pressed.

"True or not, he didn't believe his father or Mor's would accept that. He believed it was the only way to free her. He was younger then. I believe that he did what he thought was right." Xaria said without breaking eye contact.

"I think he should tell Mor that." Elain offered in a whisper.

"I agree, but I think it'll be awhile still." Xaria stretched out on the couch.

"What else happened?" Elain pressed.

"The way Mor was speaking, the way she moved it reminded me too much of Amarantha. That's why I lost it, threatened her." Xaria sighed.

"The High lords lived with her for fifty years, and they are traumatized, ruined by it. She lived with you for hundreds of years, I can't imagine it was easy." Elain offered.

"She never hated me, or controlled me, but it was not fun." Xaria admitted.

"When your father had us taken to this castle, I could not even move. There was too much fear." Elain took a breath, "But you don't scare me, you are good. It is okay to make mistakes, and say things you regret, the important difference is that you do regret them, and you will make things right."


	16. Chapter 16 and 17: 3rd Trial

**Elain:**

Xaria had a kind disposition. She was fair and wanted the best, only she ruled over monsters and had to don a different mask often. Xaria had a mask on now, but it was kind and made her out to be a little girl. Very unfit to rule, too naïve, but everyone but the far foreign lords knew Xaria could spin on a dime. Elain was concerned what would happen to Xaria when everyone knew her acting tricks.

"Thank you, your majesty. I will use it with pride." Xaria beamed. Then took the blade, curved and awkward from the king and added it to her growing collection she had for the third trial.

Cassain had offered Xaria an Illryian blade and she taken it as well. The others had come to stand beside her, and offered only kind words. They did not understand her need, and they had not given her the space she needed. If they asked her for an explanation she would give it, but she wouldn't go back to Night Court until after the wedding. Then she would try to make them understand that with her confidence came a need to do something.

Azriel nudged her side and she whipped around. Xaria had told her again and again that the castle wasn't safe. It might have put her on edge.

After the endless greetings and introductions, Xaria was led into the arena, and everyone else into the circular stands. There was a roaring in her blood, even as the faeries lined up, a thousand of them, in groups of hundred in rows of ten. Xaria was to kill every one of them. There was nothing good about this trial.

Xaria was wearing an immaculate set of purple armor, with mismatched weapons to show she was not just fighting this fight for Hybern but for the humans and the equality in the whole of the world. Her aunt rose to begin the fight and Xaria moved quickly, killing faster than she had ever seen her move. A lethal and scary predator like the rest of the fae.

Xaria and Elain made a habit of talking through their days over dinner, since Eris was often gone. They had bonded over the bullish nature of Xaria's aunt and the terrible traditions that the wedding coordinator was trying to incorporate. Xaria had told her about how few courtiers were trustworthy, how some still sympathized with her father's rule and how terrifying it was to be surrounded in her own home by enemies. Even though they had known each other for a small amount of time, there was an odd calm and trust in being together.

In the third competition there was little in way of physical competition. Xaria did not have her magic, but there wasn't one attacker that landed a blow to her. It was ten on one, ten times in a row. Without break. Then she would do it all over again until she had killed a thousand of the prisoners and monsters from the dungeons.

Xaria breezed through the first one hundred.

The second hundred she slowed, as if remembering to pace herself. Then a group of Naga ran at her and without magic, there was little she could do against ten of them. She took down the fastest three, and then the fourth smacked her in the back.

Elain jumped in her seat. She wrapped one hand around her throat, and the other around Azriel's arm. Azriel wasn't watching Xaria, or herself. It was Eris he watched. Eris who was standing, braced to lean against the barricade between the audience and Xaria's fight. Eris could not interfere, and Azriel looked ready to kill him before that happened.

Xaria took another hit before she whipped her head back and smacking the naga with it. Her sword was knocked out her hand, but with a gleam from a much smaller blade, the naga went down. Soon followed the rest of them.

Watching the sparring with Az and Cassian, Xaria had the worse end of that fight, every time. In this circumstance it wasn't hard to know Xaria was better, but ten on one wasn't easy. Elain found herself wondering if Xaria or Cassian or Az or even rhysand would be the best for this type of fight. Xaria had more experience actually killing her opponents, but Cassian and Az were incredible and had each other to play off. Though Xaria had a twin until recently that could do the same for her. That secret part of her wanted to see what an all out fight, a fair fight would lead to. Though there was no way to avoid hurt. Perhaps she would look to any future and see if that held the answer before they ever actually got to spar.

Elain turned to say something to Azriel, but he was gone. So was Eris, she often lost track of time in her thoughts. Another reason she had wanted to go somewhere new, to try and shock the day dreaming out of her system. It was getting embarrassing to have to ask people to repeat themselves over and over.

 **Feyre**

Feyre knew this would be bloody. The practice for the trial had been bloodier than she had ever seen them before. It was brutal, but Eris was livid, wild. Az had taken him far away, so Xaria could complete the trials. If he got himself involved, jumped the barrier, she would lose, and that couldn't happen.

Feyre mostly watched the crowd, having no interest in Xaria cutting through the faeries like stalks of wheat. The nobles who she had stood on the other side of the battlefield from only months ago. They cheered for their princess, their champion, who had also opposed them. Hybern had always been dangerous, but even with the king gone, Feyre thought it might be more dangerous now. Now that everyone wore a mask thicker than her own.

Xaria had only taken damage, or significant damage twice, both times she doubled over, wasting precious seconds to recover. Now she fought the last ten. Her hair was matted with layers of black, blue, and red blood. She was killing all kinds of faeries, mostly lesser, but there were a few high fae sprinkled in throughout. She was killing wrong doers, faeries who wouldn't fall to her new regime. These last ten were all high fae, deadlier, faster, and most of all they had the magic that Xaria had been stripped of before the fight. Feyre's own stomach had twisted when she saw the gleaming fae-bane bracelets that donned Xaria's wrists. She was truly brave, truly willing to do the right thing.

Xaria's leg had been twisted recently, and her head had been bashed hard enough for her fitted helmet to fly off. When Rhys had donned his helmet for the various battles, he was intimidating. The cheek guards that cut razor sharp lines, and spiked wings noting his status were meant to terrify. Xaria's gleaming purple armor was meant to attract. Like a poisonous flower, bright, sharp and perfectly curved.

Xaria impaled one with her doubled sword, and moved to pull it out. A push of power sent her flying twenty feet to crack against the back wall. She reached for another of the seemingly endless blades on her person. This was a blade like Mor's curved and broad. Xaria was fighting with weapons from all the world, to show that her reign was not just for Hybern, but for the world. To show her nobles, her advisors that she had friends everywhere.

Xaria reached for another, but the high fae were upon her. One fell immediately. Eight more and she can be done with this. She can be queen, Xaria's assortment of blades flashed. Another fell, the blade like Mor's still in his chest. She grabbed another from her person. She had to be well armed if she had to kill a one hundred in row, without enough time to pick up another weapon or regroup.

Seven more had fallen at this point, but the one who she had impaled first, had been hastily healed. He had held back, waiting for the room to fight. She raised her blade for the last time. He punched her wrist, the weapon dropping to the ground and her hand pinned to the wall. Her other hand he used some force that Feyre couldn't see. He swung a blow at her stomach, she blocked with her knee of her damaged leg.

"Shit," Cassian whispered, "Come on you said you were never defenseless."

The fae pulled a knife off of Xaria and dug the tip into her armor. His knife slowly slid up Xaria's armor, it shrieked as the metal glided on metal. She was going to die, with only one person left.

He stopped his scrape up her torso right at her heart, then dug in. Slowly, so slowly. Feyre wasn't breathing, no one was. Xaria lunged without warning, mouth open. He fell backwards from her force, redder than most of the other bodies. Feyre glanced to Xaria, her mouth, her neck was gleaming with neon red. She spit something on the ground, his throat. She had ripped out his throat with her teeth.

The duchess stood, "Congratulations you have passed this trial. Our last test, you are now eligible for the throne of Hybern." She spoke quickly without calling everyone to attention, she was rushing through her words. Louder than the cheers, but still most didn't pay her attention.

Xaria walked the distance to the gate that hid the changing rooms. She did not stop, barely looked at her aunt as she spoke, and did not stoop to pick up the scattered weapons. She was limping, but slightly. As their closest allies and with Elain being friends with the princess, their group hurried in the changing room.

Tamlin was already kneeling over Xaria. She looked like she had collapsed, vomited and then drug away from it. The vomit was a dark purple. Almost all blood. Feyre's mind flashed back to Summer Court when she had vomited in the ally while Mor held her. A lifetime ago, a few months ago.

Tamlin muttered something to her, then flicked out a claw. He slid it up her wrist, beneath the bracelet and twisted. It popped off. He repeated the movement on her other hand. He smacked a hand on her breast bone and her armor started to slide into itself. She was covered in blood still.

Xaria's gaze flicked and focused from person to person. "Tam," she croaked. Tamlin's inspection of her wounds ceased and he looked at her face. "Where is he?" her voice broke, and Feyre knew who she was talking about. There was only one person she would want to see if Feyre had do what Xaria had to.

"We had to take him away, so you could complete your trial, so you could do your job." Tamlin said and again started looking at her, mostly her leg.

"He's coming, right now." Rhys offered. Xaria shut her eyes.

"Xar, your leg is broken," Tamlin said quietly

"Shattered is more like it," she choked.

"You shouldn't have kept fighting on it." Tamlin argued.

"You're right, I should have hopped around on one leg. Cried every time I moved." She said venomously.

"The muscle is shredded." Tamlin informed her

"From moving the bone shards all around." She finished. "I know, I can feel it."

"Ready then?" Tamlin asked, never taking his eyes off her.

She sucked in another breath. The next sound she made was terrible, it grated on Feyre's every nerve.

"Xaria," Eris said, winnowing on the other side of her, his foot in the vomit. Her eyes fluttered open and then she closed them again.

"I hear you had to leave." She gritted, while Tamlin prodded at her leg, healing the many ripped and broken pieces.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Eris murmured, it over and over.

The door that they had come through, burst open. "Xaria, my love." The duchess grabbed Tamlin's collar and yanked him backwards. She swatted at Eris, who backed up, but did not let go of her. "Xaria, let's get you up. You know better, your pageantry is not over."

"Auntie, I'm mostly likely to vomit on them all."

"Better to show them you are standing, vomit or not."

"Auntie, I can't."

"Then you will be called weak, come on then." The duchess grabbed Xaria by the shoulders and yanked her into a sitting position. True to Xaria's word she vomited, onto the front of herself. The duchess, pulled her vise-like hands away, and Xaria tipped backwards towards the floor. Eris caught her before she cracked her head on the cement. The duchess stood, then looked at Tamlin. "I will send for her clean clothes, she will be ready when they arrive." A command to high lord, but to Feyre's surprise, Tamlin nodded.

"Xar, you're bruised all over,"

"I'll heal. I need-" She started, but Elain had brought over a pitcher of water and a cup. Xaria let Elain tip the cup into her mouth. It spilled a little, but that washed some of the blood and vomited blood away.

Rhys snapped his fingers and Xaria was instantly clean and dry, but there was no fixing the tears in her clothes.

"You," Xaria said, pointing a finger at Cassian, "are a shitty teacher."

"There wasn't much I could teach you without you slaughtering things," Cassian replied rudely. Xaria snorted.

"Tamlin, are you almost done?" Elain asked him directly. I tensed. Tamlin and Rhys had a tentative truce, but none of us liked the other. In most part, the truce was because of Xaria.

"Just another minute, why?" Tamlin practically spit. Xaria kneed him lightly, with her newly healed leg.

"Her clothes arrived," Elain said kindly, combatting Tamlin's abrasive tone.

"I'll be just another minute." Tamlin said, kinder this time.

Xaria was unsteady to say the least. Tamlin was not a healer first. He had limited time, so Xaria was bruised badly, her leg was still hurting, but she plastered on a happy face.

"I think I should warn you, that since the Premier is coming, I'll be wearing a very different mask than usual."

"Oh," Elain said quietly. She had seen the court of nightmares masks for only a second before we winnowed there recently, and she had not enjoyed it. Xaria smiled warmly at Elain, as if to tell her not to be afraid.

They were again swept into the dinning hall. The table longer for more guests. The walls bone white and bare, but ceilings more than made up for the lack of ornamentation. There were millions of gold, sliver, and purple droplets flowing and wiggling all around the ceiling, like a marble pit come alive, and of course right above them.

Xaria sat in the center of the table, in a chair with arms. No other chair at the table had arms on it. A clear mark of importance. Xaria did not remark on it. Half the guests had sat, waiting while the other half were mingling with each other before they had to take their seats, probably away from each other.

"Your majesty, congratulations!" the Premier said, taking his seat. Tamlin sat directly across from Xaria. Vassa next to him, then Julian, then Lucien, then the Night Court party. Eris sat next to Xaria, but Beron and his wife were on the end of the table, Beron at the head. Eriss' brothers were no where to be found. They had cheered Xaria on during the bloodshed, but perhaps a civilized dinner was too much for them. On Xaria's, left was the Duchess. The high lords of Pyrthian took up the seats to the right of Xaria and Eris. While the nobles of Hybern and other leaders were to the left.

Xaria had arranged it well, mixing them enough, but not uncomfortably so. Tamlin, who had no courtiers with him, taking the last spot marked for Prythian. Maybe Xaria should arrange the seating for all the official meetings.

"Thank you Premier. It has been a difficult journey."

Feyre almost laughed at the tone. Xaria was playing the part of a child. Naïve and happy.

"Xaria, I must thank you for the invitation, I had no idea that Hybern was so large." The Premier said, talking almost all the way across the table. Xaria smiled widely. The Premier was equally as childish and jovial. Likely as naive, but the slanted eye female next to him was clearly hyper-analyzing everything Xaria said and did.

"It's a pleasure to have you, to have all of you." She said looking around, smile still plastered on, but if Feyre didn't know she was wearing a mask, she would never guess at the fakeness of it. Actually, if Feyre hadn't seen her vomiting only minutes ago, she would have believed it to be real.

"Auntie," Xaria said sweetly, "Tamlin was just remarking to me about how lovely the colors and patterns you arranged for his remodel look and fit into Spring Court. I didn't tell him that it was you who organized the whole thing." She flicked her fork at Tamlin who grinned, but he was not as good at this game, and Feyre saw the cracks in it.

"I would love to show you how it all turned out. You have my gratitude." Tamlin said gruffly.

"Oh, anything for Xaria's little friend."

Feyre choked on her wine, so did Tarquin and many others. Little friend. Feyre didn't Tamlin could have been 'little' ever.

"Auntie," Xaria said with half a laugh. "Really, you would think you're _so_ much older." Xaria took her first bite of food, and everyone followed suit.

"Cressida," Xaria said, "I hear you are a princess as well."

"Only of a city, not a whole country."

"Ah, I prefer to call it the island." Xaria said quickly. "It's humbler, puts everything in perspective." She said and then glanced to the royals of the continent. They all looked intrigued, by Xaria's fake humbleness.

"Of course," Cressida said, and she was imminently forgotten by Xaria.

"Your majesty," One from her own gaggle of royals said, and Xaria's head turned to give him her full attention. "When will the wedding and coronation be?"

"On the same day, of course." She giggled slightly. Then leaned into Eris more.

"Of course, I only meant, with the trials complete…" The noble trailed off. Xaria, in her part, only raised a bow at the male. She was playing a child, but she would not be questioned.

Before Feyre could truly get into her meal a courtier came and whispered into Xaria's ear. Eris patted her on the shoulder and departed. She seemed to relax.

"Xaria, I noticed that Eris was missing from most of your trial." One wearing all dark blue said, a male in dark blue and topped with a golden crown.

"Oh?" she asked politely.

"I think all of us would have expected that your mate and fiancé would remain near you." He continued, "I surely hope something is not wrong."

"Why, your highness, with tone you might as well declare the opposite." Xaria said with a musical laugh.

"I would not be opposed to a marital alliance with you," he said gruffly.

Xaria beamed at that. "Well, I'm sure we can think of something." She turned her attention away from him and to Tamlin. Who was telling a delightful tale about Xaria trying (and failing) to learn how to fight.

"Xaria, I heard you recently visited the Illyrian mountains. Where they as volatile as you were today, or did you find more opposition like," The female gestured to Tamlin, to his story.

"The Illyrains are a formidable people, but were reluctant to fight me because of their views on females. I do not think my brief training period would be representative of their prowess." Xaria said smoothly. Perfect. Xaria had answered the question and refused it all the same. Letting the people learn nothing new of their people. Feyre was suddenly glad that Xaria was their ally and not their enemy.

The next courses of dinner passed without much fanfare. Xaria continued to dazzle everyone with her bright light, but failed to give any real answers or information. At least when she wanted to avoid it.

"My love," the duchess said, gathering everyone's attention.

"Auntie?" Xaria said dutifully, looking to her aunt who was now standing, glass in hand.

"I want you to know that your brother would have been very proud of you." The duchess said, "We are all going to make the world a better place, a better place for everyone. I believe that you will champion it, and I know you will surpass your brothers dreams for the future."

Xaria's eye were not sparkling with tears. Feyre had never seen her cry. Not even when Tamlin yanked on her broken leg to set it. Perhaps if she started crying, it would never stop.


	17. Chapter 18: The Final Hunt

**Eris:**

His brother's mate, no, his half-brother's mate had been running around the castle for weeks. Popping in to have dinner with them, always stealing Xaria for a ride, or just to sit and talk. It was annoying that she was capitalizing all Xaria's free time. They were going to be married in a day. Literally in just hours, and he had not had a conversation about anything but their plans for the territories.

It was Elain, the small blonde head that bobbed around everywhere, it felt like she followd him sometimes. That female had laid out his outfit for the wedding and gave him a time table for the next day. He hadn't even seen Xaria to confirm that she actually wanted to marry him, wasn't that what normal couples did? Though he supposed that if they weren't married tomorrow, then she would pick someone else from the crowd. She had to get married by tomorrow if she was going to keep her claim to the throne. A stupid deadline, Immortals should not place such strict deadlines on things.

At least he knew Xaria wouldn't leave him at the alter, this was her castle after all.

His brothers had also come for the event. Xaria was on the roof with some of her female friends, and his brothers, excluding Lucien of course, had come to celebrate with him. The issue was their idea was celebrating was nothing he wanted or could do. They wanted to go swimming while the females were also swimming, they wanted to get really drunk, they wanted to try and seduce the servants in the main castle. Eris would not let them into the apartment, as promised to Elain, and Eris didn't want to get drunk or sleep with anyone. In the end they decided, that a hunting trip into the woods would be a splendid idea.

When he and his brothers hunted for food, they used weapons. When they hunted in competition they used nothing but the natural weapons that the Cauldron had given them. Eris heard his brother crashing through the woods all going sperate ways. He crept along the path on the outer edge waiting for them to scare the game to him.


	18. Chapter 19: Second Thoughts

**Xaria:**

Eris showed up very late. She had stayed up, waiting in his room for him. She thought they should talk before they were married, especially since she had been busy with other things. She hoped he would understand. After all, they would stuck on a little island together for a whole year after tomorrow.

"I'm surprised you didn't decide to stay in Autumn, your last chance for a year." She said right when the door opened. He didn't turn the lights or react to her questioning comment. "I have to admit, I'm glad you're here. I have missed you."

"Have you?" Eris asked and his bath began to fill. There were a few candles lit in the bathroom and she slipped off the bed and went to sit on the counter. "Here I thought you replaced me with Elain."

"Elain was planning our wedding. If you wanted to spend time us then you could have also had a say in the color of silverware at the dinner."

"I don't care about that."

"That's why I handled it." She ran a hand down his back. He smelled like sweat and blood and the forest, there was little hint of his normal spices and fire. "What did you do tonight?"

Eris turned around to show Xaria the blood and guts that stained from his mouth down. He launched into a story about how he had gone hunting and used only his body as a weapon. Mumbled when it came to the bits about how he had broken a few of the animals necks, but in a difficult grapple with a large elk his hands with wrapped around antlers and he had to use his mouth.

She did not let herself cringe or startle. And when Eris was done with his story his collapsed, as if the weight of it had taxed him greatly.

"Eris, take a bath." She said sweetly. She was already in her nightgown. "I'll be waiting in the bed when you're done."

"Is that supposed to hurry me up?" He smiled devilishly.

"You already know all my tactics. We will make a wonderful couple." Xaria said sarcastically

"One ordained by Fate itself." He leaned forward to kiss her, she but pushed him towards the bath.

 _After_ she seemed to say.


	19. Chapter 20: The Wedding

**Feyre**

Xaria's wedding was lovely. Before the ceremony she had walked around in her dress and talked with everyone, Eris was somewhere else. Not seeing her. There was not once ounce of fear or nerves in the princess. It was difficult to admit, but she truly looked like something from the children's books in Tamlin's study. Back a lifetime ago when tried to teach herself how to read.

Xaria's white dress was fairly plain, the satin material was uninterrupted by seams, stiches or stains. Wholly pure. Her pale blonde hair was braided with a white ribbon. Purple sashes marked the white walls, and bright red and white rose petals had been dumped everywhere.

Tamlin followed at her side, far enough that he never stepped on her train, which was loooong. He was walking Xaria down the aisle, and had forsaken his usual green for Hybern purple and white.

Rhys kept dropping kissing on Feyre's head, but it was still hard to watch how happy and joyful Xaria was despite the war taking her brother and father, despite it forcing her to do those terrible trials, and having to deal with all the courts. It was difficult to see Xaria easily happy when Feyre had to fight for that same happiness.

As per the trial schedule, every month the lords and sovereigns met at Hybern for her trial, and now her wedding. After four months of this process, they would meet next month, not for a spectacle, but to formally discuss the treaty, new plans. Four months was good amount of time, but now that it was here, Feyre wondered how many monthly meetings would be needed until there was a concrete solution.

Xaria had made a point not to have ladies attending her, as the usual roles. Elain and Helena had stepped in to help where Xaria's perfection fell short. Even now, Elain was running around taking care for something for the soon-to-be queen.

Helena appeared and the whole hall turned to look at her. The high lords, the humans, the various sovereigns from the continent stared at the lady of Autumn. Feyre found herself staring at Helion's reaction to Helena being put on stage. He was trying, too hard, to not look interested.

"We are ready for everyone to find their seats. The ceremony will begin soon." The lady of Autumn court descended the dais and came to hand Xaria a bouquet of red and pale purple.

Feyre followed the others into the throne room, rows of chairs had been erected, and though the walls now had pictures, sharp fear coursed through her at the sight of the throne. It was the one the King of Hybern had lazily sat on while torturing her sisters and friends.

"breathe, we have a new queen. We survived." Rhys whispered in her ear. She gripped his hand tighter. Indeed they had survived, but only by the grace of the high lords.

Feyre was grateful to find her seat, but not grateful it was in the second row. Elain was sitting on the end, as she would have to help arrange the long train before sitting. Azriel sat next to empty seat. Lucien a row behind with Vassa and Jurien. Tamlin had seat in the front row, and rest of the high lords were on the other side of the aisle.

Nesta had not come, she had screamed and raged at her when Feyre showed up with a clean, new dress. Nesta had said that there was no way she would be returning to that castle, and when Feyre had mentioned that Elain and Xaria had become friends… Nesta had threatened to explode. Only Cassian, had come between the her and her sister, and Feyre had fled. Heart broken more than before at Nesta's inability to cope with the end of the war. With how she was continually failing her sister.

Cassian came now, she had expected him to stay with her sister. He had one long scratch down the side of his face and looked livid.

He sat on the other end of the row and leaned over Mor and Rhys to whisper, "Xaria said to say sorry about the venue. The wedding was supposed to be outside, but the rain ruined it." Feyre had nothing to say to that. "Nesta is already drunk and she attacked me, so I left. I figured I could get just as drunk here, but for free."

"I wonder Cassian, why your bad habits mirror Nesta's" Elain said from the aisle, still not sitting.

"I wonder, Elain, why you refuse your bad habits." Cassian said with equal intensity.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're getting at, Cassian." Elain said sweetly. Lucien watched the whole of the conversation with fierce resolve.

"When you visit Xaria, is it only her company you keep, or is certain red-headed brother there to spill secrets about-"

"Enough Cassian." Mor said slapping a hand over his mouth. Elain was not even pink. She must have been learning more than just shielding from Xaria.

She smiled sweetly at the general, picked up her bouquet that had been resting on her chair and turned back down the aisle to Xaria. The crowd of people suddenly hushed, and the music became louder.

Xaria and Tamlin walked down the aisle. Her smile wider each step.

 _How much do think her cheeks hurt?_ Rhys said using the bond.

 _Too much to enjoy tonight._ I shot back. Rhys growled his response.

 _And what are we doing tonight?_

 _Consoling Cassian more than likely_

Rhys had to hide his laugh. Xaria had reached the dais and Tamlin took a seat, Eris helping her up the steps. Elain positioned her dress and took both sets of flowers then quickly sat in her seat.

"Princess Xaria will marry today, and then become queen Xaria of Hybern. She has gathered, faeries and humans alike to commemorate the start of her rule in a way never done before."

The wedding was long affair pledging to the Cauldron, their powers, to each other, to their crowns. For each pledge there was about ten pages of promises. Then the priest declared them wed. They kissed, and everyone cheered, but immediately they knelt. The new process began.

"As her father's crown is passed from him to Xerxes, who never could up take the mantle, we pass the crown now to our princess. To our queen. She has sworn to protect and defend her people. She had sworn to use every skill and power in her capacity to serve her people. She has sworn to support and aid the Autumn heir in his own life, and he in turn has done the same. With the power the Mother, the Cauldron, and Fate. I crown thee, Queen Xaria Gladiolus Varesssa of Hybern and Prince consort Eris Varessa of Hybern.

Elain shifted to lean into Azriel. Feyre watched her sister's wide eyes as she whispered something to the spymaster.

Elain was not done whispering before Azriel's blue shield slid in place around her and the rest of their family. The doors to the throne burst open and Feyre watched as spears where soaring for various targets. One bounced off Az's shield, aimed at her.

She wiped her head around and saw that Xaria's white dress was stained a deep red.

"Fuck!" Xaria yelled, in a very unqueenly way. She pressed a hand to her side and red came away. The priest that had been performing the ceremony was on the ground. It looked like had pushed his new queen out of the way, just in time. Eris was white, in sharp contrast to the red he wore. Theron was healing Helion's lover who had his white wings splayed on the ground, a puddle of red staining them as well. Other targets had been hit, and killed. Mostly nobles from Xaria's own country.

Xaria, hand still pressed into her side, her wound. She whirled towards the attackers, now battling with her guests.

With a wave of hand, the metal brambles that lined the walls, detached and slinked around the attackers. They twisted, metal thorns and all tighter and tighter until one died from the force. Xaria waved a hand again and they were all yanked off their feet into the air. Completely pacified prisoners.

"I have not made it a secret that my people do not all agree with what I am trying to do. With what we are trying to do." Xaria said, as commanding as a queen should be. "I should not be surprised by this attack, I apologize for the damages it brought. We should have been better prepared." More soldiers and healers came running in the side door. They ran to the people on the ground.

"My love," The duchess said, running to her side. The red had blossomed more, and Feyre knew that lower skirts of the dress were likely soaked. The duchess was not a healer, that much was clear.

"Auntie please, people have died. I am fine for now." Xaria said low enough only the fae could hear her. Then Xaria saw them, the blue siphon shield Azriel had erected and the red one that flipped on afterwards. "Elain," Xaria's voice broke.

Feyre watched in terror as her sister rose to her feet and addressed the queen. "I knew for only a second, and any other warning would have resulted in your death." Elain announced, announced she was a seer. Lucien was on his feet now. He looked ready to charge Xaria.

Xaria's gaze did not have the hate that Tamlin's had, but there was same broken trust laid bare. Xaria sucked in a breath. "I see. Well the ceremony is over, the reception is canceled. I promise for security to be much better next month." Xaria's voice died and she swayed off her feet. Eris swooped her up and carried her off to somewhere to get healed. The crown on her head hit the ground and the duchess snatched it up. Following behind.

"Are we staying?" Rhysand asked.

Feyre was inclined to agree, but Elain shook her head. "There are things I have to attend to."

"You just got the queen speared, I don't think she'll care if you don't braid her hair." Lucien cried. The blue shield keeping him out. Elain leveled a flat glare at him.

"I know full well what I am doing. You have your friends. And I have friends and my family." Elain gestured to each in turn. She gestured to where Xaria had disappeared to. "I do not know you at all, and I do not care to mope around like before. Like the rest of you I have a found a job, Xaria is kind and good, and unlike the rest of you, doesn't push." Elain's outburst was sudden, but true. She stomped away, to serve in another court.

"I will stay." Azriel offered quietly. People had already begun to winnow away.

"You will do no such thing." Lucien spat.

"Lucien, little brother, it seems you've moved up in the line of succession." Cranny sidled over, wearing a color red enough she couldn't tell if there was blood on him or not.

"What?" everyone sputtered.

"Look around, Father is dead." Cranny said. Feyre glanced over to Helena stood. Her face was bare of tears, and her two sons that remained with her were also dry eyed. Helion stood a distance away, ready to comfort his mate if she should need or want it.

"Lucien, lets go." Tamlin came around and pulled on Lucien's arm. "Eris needs you." Lucien had turned around however and eagerly followed Tamlin out of the throne room. Feyre was about to run after them.

"Feyre," Azriel said quietly, "Xaria's private apartments, are warded so only four people can enter without explicit consent from Xaria. Neither Lucien nor Tamlin are allowed in."

"And Elain is?" Cassian asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Azriel said too quietly.

"We stay, help Xaria interrogate the intruders." Cassian suggested. Everyone nodded their agreement. By the time their argument had finished, there was only Night Court, Beron's body, Helena, and Helion. Everyone else had fled for their homes or their rooms.


	20. Chapter 21: Bled Out

**Xaria**

I woke up to yelling. I was on the table in the council room, my wedding dress was gone, well most of it was. I still wore my slip. My shoes were gone too, it was really damn cold. When I put my hand down on the table to sit up, it landed in a pool of blood.

My side was mended, I knew that since there was no pain.

"Xaria, lay down." Tamlin snapped at me. I could tell it was more to alert Eris and Lucien to my consciousness.

"Xaria," Elain laid a very warm hand on my shoulder.

"Elain, what are you doing here?" I growled slightly. Lucien whirled on me, ready to chew me out at my tone, but he stopped, starring at Elain. She probably glared at him.

"I am here to help, and explain." She said quietly. So very in contrast to Lucien's last words.

"I'm sure you picked the path that lead to least bloodshed."

"It was the only way for you, Eris, and myself to live, had I announced the attack then I would have died, had not Azriel, then Eris would have died, had I made a different choice you would have died, had-"

"Enough, I was bleeding out then. I get it." I said suddenly.

"But your still angry." She sighed.

"I'm still covered in blood!" I exclaimed. Eris was fuming from whatever argument they had been having. "What's wrong?"

"Father is dead, and I am high lord." Eris reached to help me off the table. The healer was gone, or maybe Tam had healed me. My dress was in a pink heap on the ground.

"You cannot leave Hybern." I whispered.

"I know, was arranging for a regent, but my first choice decides he would rather serve the humans than his brother."

"Lucien is your first choice?" I pressed my lips together tightly. Lucien was finally able to rule in Autumn and he didn't want it.

"What specifically about the humans make you unwilling to leave?" I asked, not looking to Lucien.

"They have little knowledge about the world of Fae, I provide knowledge, and when there are difficult repairs, I help with my powers."

"There is no sentimental reason, no other contingency keeping you there?" I pressed.

"I had nowhere else to go, nowhere I was wanted at least."

I couldn't hold back my scoff. I could feel the anger from Tamlin. "You will not be wanted at Autumn Court by people actually in Autumn Court." He nodded, and I continued. "I will send Warren to the humans, you will be regent in Autumn for the year."

"And Elain?"

"May do what she wants, if she doesn't want to perform the jobs meant for the Lady of Autumn your mother will do it. If she is unable to, you have three other brothers." I ordered.

"Eris, she can't-"

"Fix my problems for me? No, I think she can. She smarter than me, so you're better off with this plan instead of anything else." My mate snapped.

"And when the year is up?"

"Eris will spend much time here, if you fancy your position you might be able to keep it, if not you'll be free to return the humans." I added.

"Tamlin," Lucien said, beseeching.

"Who else do you want to put in charge? Finn? Cranny? Murphy? Come on Lucien." Eris pleaded.

"I just never wanted Autumn Court." Lucien whined.

"Too damn bad." Eris and I said together.

I left the council hall a bloody mess, and walked back to the throne room, barefoot and scantily dressed. The chairs and bodies had been removed, but nothing else. Decorations lined the walls, and blood smeared the floors. In the back of the room figures were dangling from the ceiling from metal decorations I had reworked into barbed ropes. The one that was already dead I released, and he hit the ground with a wet smack. I shot a glance to Elain, who had followed, as if to warn her about the coming brutality, she shook her head.

I released the next one and he cracked his knees on the marble.

"Your majesty, Nigh Court asked me to inform you that they will be happy to assist interrogations, they are in the parlor of their rooms." Trent called from another doorway. "Most everyone else has left, excluding the Autumn Court Lady, but the High Lord of Day requested to know any information you may glean, and will be returning when you are done here."

"Get Rhys then," I said rubbing my temples, "and tell Helena what we are doing, if she wants to come as well." I ordered.

"My queen, my queen." The prisoner crooned from the ground, bowing. He meant the respect then? Or was hiding something? I felt for his weapons, they were there, but there wasn't any in his hands, which were hidden from me.

"Will you just tell everything I want to know, or will I be diving into your mind?" I smiled at him. Eris was close enough I could touch him, I reached back, but the others were standing far away.

"What is it you wish to know?" He asked with knowing smile.

"Your purpose here, the overarching goals of your band, your numbers, you leader, location-"

"The queen is wrong!" he let out a sickly laugh. "The queen thinks we are her rebels. The rebels we kill. We fight for the queen."

"Why did you try to kill me?"

"Not you! The lord, the fire lord! He we were told to kill. He is not fit to rule Hybern."

"He won't be ruling Hybern."

"The queen, the glorious queen, I love the new title. Ahh," he sighed, then remembering himself started again, "The queen needs a king, not a consort, not a lover, a helper, a ruler. A true equal."

"And who do you think that is?" Eris growled.

"That I will not tell. The name is the only secret I will keep. He holds the plans, he makes us see. He told us that if you knew he was behind it all, you would never love him. Would never want him. So he wanted to make you need him," he laughed manically again. "He will kill the Fire Lord, the Beast, the Seer, the Duchess," Another piercing laugh. "He will leave you alone, so you need him, so you love him. He said it would not be so hard. He said you were willing before."

"WHO?" Eris bellowed at my side. I had my suspicions.

"Not telling, can't tell, it's a secret." He giggled to himself.

"Very well," I said. Then felt for his mind. There was an impressive shield blocking it. It was not this male protecting it however. He did not have the focus, the strength. I felt down the line to where the power was coming from. It connected to the other minds of the prisoners. But none of them seemed to have the power to fortify so well. "Is your lord so powerful to mask you minds without a tether?" I asked politely.

"Yes, more powerful than the Fire Lord, than The Beast, than the Duchess combined. More fit for the twin, more fit for ruling. The queen will love him." He dissolved into laughter again.

"And will you not share who it is?" I pressed again.

"I cannot, I would give you anything else, I would pledge myself to you, but not the name."

"Describe his physical appearance then," Tamlin called from halfway down the hall.

"I am thinking I cannot do that either, but for the queen, my queen, I will!" He smiled at me. "He is tall, but not overly so, he is smiling with the whitest teeth. His skin is the smoothest, and lightly tan. OH and his eyes, my queen, you will fall in love with his eyes they are the brightest stars."

"Who could that be," Feyre said sarcastically from behind me.

"Tell me about his hair," I said before he could protest. I was afraid that if I broke their shields their minds would be shattered, not that they already weren't.

"Oh, my queen, his hair is much better kempt, and dark. More regal. Not like these beasts." He gestured to long haired Tamlin, Lucien, Eris, and Cassian. All of their hair was brushed back, clean, Tamlin's was even braided better than mine was. So, this male didn't like long hair. That narrowed it down a bit. Longer hair was fashionable in males.

"Tell me about his clothes, what colors does he wear?"

"He wears white for you my lady."

"Any other colors?"

"I am thinking I am done with talking, suspense will keep you interested." He giggled.

"I understand, but I think that my marriage today did not count. I cannot be queen without a husband, how will find him, if ever I wish to surely be queen?" I feigned.

Eris shifted uncomfortably.

"It is counting for now my queen. He will come to you when the Fire Lord is dying, dead. He will marry you then, he will be your king then, it will be a good bedding to your strife then." He said confidently. "You cannot trick me, cannot see him, but he will come, he come for your heart."

"You have nothing else to tell me?" I sighed.

"No, my queen, but I serve you now. I was told to serve you, as you are just, and wonderful, and perfect, I was told to serve the queen until I die. I was told to love her, and protect her, and help her."

"The only help I require is the name of your lord." I pressed.

"He is no lord! A lord is not fit to marry the princess, the Queen Xaria! He is a prince, a royal match for the prefect female. The Queen! The Queen!" He called.

"May I ask if this prince likes horses, and brandy?" I asked sarcastically.

"You can always ask, but I am not sure about the answers." He sighed, disappointed.

"There is a mark of him in the mental shields, but you misled me with the description, so I can't be sure. I think I will write to prince Wakin. We are…old friends." I sighed. Eris gripped my arn tighter as if sensing my lightheadedness.

"Then our master will arrange another death, you cannot have support, you cannot be in love with anyone else. Our master will also be killing that one, she can see him." The man pointed at Elain.

Then in the mental world I felt Rhys shoot out and try to dismantle the shield, tried to unravel it, Feyre was there to help and I offered him too if he needed it. I had no experience with this type of shield and was happy to watch. But soon Rhys did something wrong or whoever was controlling them had enough and their minds shattered, they were utterly useless, and couldn't even say a thing.

I dropped the rest to the ground and left the hall. Someone else would take of it.

"Xaria?" Eris said, stopping me. I looked at him, at the tears lining his eyes. I stretched my arms around him and leaned into him. "You okay?" I nodded, pressed into his chest.

"Are you?" I smiled lightly.

"No, I am scared for you, for the future, for my mother, for a million things." He wrapped his arms around me, cementing me to him.

"But we lived, and we will continue to do so." I whispered.

"Until we can't," he mumbled.

"I will not go to the otherworld without a fight, I will not go without you." I kissed him.

"I will go for you, I will always go before you." He rested his forehead against mine.

"We will not have to make those decisions. We do not get to make those decisions, whatever Fate brings us we will handle, until we can't."

"Until we can't." He said tears slipping down his face. The words themselves were not romantic, but meaning, the volume of how much we would give physically, magically, emotionally meant something. Like Rhysand had died giving Feyre everything to heal the crack in the world, we give each other, give our opponents everything we had. Fight and survive and love each other with every bit ourselves. Until there was no power, no more strength, no more us. I secretly hoped it was long way off before we lost our selves to the defense of our countries of the world, until there was too much for us to handle.

"My queen," Trent appeared behind me. Eris and I broke apart. "I am preparing for the human realm, I have talked to Lucien, is there anything else I should know before I leave tonight."

"No, thank you for this, Trent." I breathed.

"It is an honor to serve someone who cares of all the peoples of the world, and I have always wanted to meet the firebird queen."

"She is only herself at night." I added with a small smile.

"I will honor you, my queen."

"Thank you, Trent," I said sincerely. He bustled down the hall.

"Now what?" Eris asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Is everything settled with Lucien?" I asked him, leaning back to fully appreciate my mate, to let him hold me, support me.

"Yes,"

"Then we go see your mother, or you go see your mother." I offered.

"We can both go, but you should leave before me," he suggested. I agreed and winnowed us through the floors to the lady of Autumn's door.

Lucien was already there, but unsurprisingly Elain was not. I could hear the voices of concern through the door. I knocked loudly. Lucien opened the door, and when he saw who it was, he opened the door wider to let us pass. Eris might have given him a title, and lifted his banishment, but Lucien would likely hate his brother for the rest of his life. The only bad thing about immortality.

"Who are the flowers from?" Eris asked lightly.

"Me," Helion said, exiting another door. Oh my gods. The male of Day court was shirtless in the newly widowed lady of Autumns rooms, with one of her sons. Her face was puffy, but not red.

"Mother," Eris said in greeting. He sat one of the couches, promptly ignoring the male. Lucien sat, then Helion. "Darling," Eris called, reaching for me., but there was no more room on the couch.

"I'm just-are you hungry?" I asked, still standing.

"You are a queen, not a servant." Helena said flatly.

"Mother," Eris said lightly.

"Eris, you stupid brat. Stop pretending to care." his mother snapped.

"I do care." He said lightly. His mother raised an eyebrow at that.

"You are high lord now?" She smirked.

"Yes," Eris gritted between his teeth.

"And you appointed Lucien regent, and not me" her voice was a poison.

"You deserve to be happy, to live where you want." Eris flicked his eyes to Helion. Oh.

"Xaria, I thought you trained for court." Lucien spit. Clearly, I was wearing my surprise on my face. But when I looked at Lucien, the surprise deepened. I looked to Helion again, then Lucien. Oh, did Eris know this? Did Lucien even know?

"Xaria?" Eris called me back.

"I think that my ability to hold my composure bled out on the floor. Or maybe on the council table." I shot back and smoothed my features. "I also was not aware that I had to school my features here."

"You never know who can be trusted." Helion supplied. I ignored him.

"I sent for food, it should be here soon, the wedding feast will go to waste now, so there will be plenty to indulge your sorrows." I quipped to Helena.

"I am not sad," she moaned.

"At least you don't have to pretend to be broken anymore." I said quickly. Eris raised a brow at me, but did not comment.

"I would like to stay here, until I can arrange other lodgings, I will not return to the gilded prison."

"I would have called it the glittering torture house, but of course, these are your rooms. I gave them to you for a reason."

Her lips curled in dismissal. To all of us. Helion stayed. Careful Helena, I wanted to yell, or your son will discover his parentage.


	21. Chapter 22: Fireproof Treehouse

**Xaria**

A tier of our wedding cake was in my room, as I ordered, when we arrived. I sunk into the pillow pit and attacked it. Eris chose to take off his bloodied clothes first. My body was caked in blood, so changing wouldn't do much for me.

"I turned on the bath." He said, eating the bit of cake off my fork. "I know how you feel about blood on your blankets."

"You know how I feel about my blankets," I corrected

"Your very protective of them," he gathered the plate of cake and pulled me to my feet.

"The wards are really to ensure my bed remains untouched, not to protect me." I joked.

He followed me into the bath, as if he wasn't sure if I would pass out again. When I raised an eyebrow at his behavior he proffered the cake. "Who else will feed you cake when your hands are wet. Soggy cake is no good."

"You're going to feed cake while I bathe?" I betted my eyelashes.

"Every females dream." He smiled back.

I snorted. "What about the wine?"

"The wine was poisoned."

"The feast wine was poisoned?" I asked, shocked. They really, really wanted us dead.

"Yes, but you have some down the hall, if you really want." He offered. I nodded that I did indeed want some. But he was watching my fingers on the hem of my slip.

I pulled the slip over my head and tossed my undergarments off, they were stiff with blood. Then I turned back to Eris for a bite of cake.

"I don't know whether I should angry that you were hurt, or thrilled that you're naked." His voice was husky. I was having difficulty swallowing the cake.

"Wine?" I asked quietly. He all but dropped the cake trying to set it down. "Maybe you shouldn't have put on clean clothes, there's no excuse for a bath now." I tapped where his shirt dipped down to show his chest.

"Well, the bath is practically a pool, maybe I'll go for a swim." He said, but left the room, in search of a drink I didn't even want. With shaking hands I lowered myself into the water. It was instantly pink. I fingered my side, now harder than the rest of me, with light scar tissue. The spear had torn through the back of my side. It was a small scar, compared to what it had been. When I had addressed the ensemble, both my hands couldn't stanch the bleeding, but now just three of my fingers could cover the scaring.

I made quick work of the blood. I was well practiced by now. I undid my hair, but didn't wash it, the water too pink for me to think it was cleaner than my hair. I climbed out of the bath before Eris returned. I picked a very white, very sheer night gown that gathered below my breasts in a flowy material, then I pulled on a robe. As much as I might assume our actions tonight, it was nerve wracking to wait for him wearing this. To be so bare. I also had no intention of beginning in my rooms. He would likely set them on fire.

Eris was sitting on the bed, with wine glass in hand. His smirk grew when I crossed to him. I reached out a hand to him, but he didn't take it.

"Xaria, how do we know if the wards are gone?" he asked, regarding the wards my father placed on me for protection at the begging of the war.

"I took them down last month." I sighed. Indeed, I had found the slip of paper with the reversal on a while ago.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked affronted.

"When I knew I was ready to, um, I knew I wanted to have the whole week to enjoy you, so I didn't tell you. So, we could have more time, the first time. You also never asked since." I sputtered.

"You just took the wards down."

"My father's spell books are numerous, I only had to read the reversal spell." I explained.

"I wish you would have told me," he moaned, drawing me closer.

"Why?" I squeaked.

He was looking at his hands when he started. "Because I am wholly in love with you. Because you push me, and I love you for it, because you're the first person to help me, you're the first person to care about me, and when you laugh at me I love it, and when I look at you I feel like I'm drowning. You're truly perfect, truly made perfect to me. I want you, in every way." I was suddenly very wobbly. He pulled me into a sitting position on his lap.

"I will never be perfect, but maybe I can complement you fairly well." I said slowly. "I would like to show you your present."

Eris looked me up down, clearly sure that his present would be under the robe. Maybe part of it was. I reached out my hand again, this time he took it. I winnowed us to the hunting grounds west of the palace. It was here that I had commissioned a tree house, it was big enough to call a small manor. It was suspended in the air, held aloft by a few well-placed trees. The true mark of the tree house that it was warded by me, not my father. There was no hidden worry, or fear of fading power in death. It was also warded from fire. A fire proof tree house.

"And how do we get in?" He asked.

"Well you or I could winnow in, but there is ladder for when you want to bring guests."

"You're the only guest I want for a long time." He said fervently. I so desperately wanted to be in the house. He winnowed us a second later. I had the slightest amount of time to register the cream-colored thick blankets I purposely bought for the house before Eris pulled me to him in an embrace that told me that we done waiting.

Before he could latch his mouth onto mine, I pulled back. A hand on his chest to keep him at bay. I stared him, at his eyes as I reached for the tie on my robe and yanked it away. It seemed that fire danced there. I shrugged my shoulders out and it hit the floor. He wasn't breathing, but I was breathing too fast. I was so damn nervous. Before I could say anything, his clothes vanished. I had never seen him fully naked before. While I had run up and down his chest, his abs. I had never dared to venture lower, never dared to push the wards. But now… my tongue felt foreign and dry in my mouth. He pressed a kiss to my lips again. Bare hands scraping on bare skin. Heat flooded me everywhere he touched, from his fire, from myself. I couldn't tell, I would never know. He again lifted me off the ground, our mouths moving in time to one another.


End file.
